Vampire Recovery
by BloodSucker815
Summary: Sookie works as a head nurse for the only drained vampire recovery facility in the North American continent. What happens when a certain powerful vampire ends up in her care. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the kids I just like to let them out to play, Mrs. Harris is the true genius behind these guys! Thanks a bunch to SibylVane Vamp for taking the time to whip this little chapter into shape. Without her help this thing would be a disaster! Any remaining mistakes are all my fault.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey Sookie."

"Evening, Amelia," I called back to, fellow nurse, Amelia Broadway as we entered the windowless building. "How was your day?"

"Tray and I spent it in bed," she replied wiggling her eyebrows. "It's our two year anniversary today." Amelia always was telling the rest of us nurses about her boyfriend, Tray.

"Congratulations," I said signing in at the desk.

"Miss Stackhouse, Rasul would like to speak to you before you begin your shift tonight," the guard behind the security desk said as he pressed the button to open the door for us. I felt bad not knowing his name, but the guards had sporadic shifts and I could never keep track of who was working when.

"Thanks. Can you put my things in the locker room?" I asked Amelia.

"Sure." Amelia replied taking my bag.

"Thanks, see you later." I turned to the elevator, and pressed the down button to reach the lower levels while Amelia went to stash our things.

It was just another night in Vampire Recovery. I had been working in recovery for four years now and though it was sometimes dangerous work, I loved it. Vampire Recovery helped drained vampires back to health. Ever since the vampires came out of the coffin six years ago they have had to watch out for vampire drainers. Drainers would rob a vampire of their blood and then sell it as V, the price of the drug depended on the age of the vampire. When the vampires were caught by drainers they rarely survived, either from being staked or just left out in the sun. When they did manage to get out alive, or rather undead, they were brought here. We are the only drained vampire recovery facility in the country. The Sheriff of this area, started the Vampire Recovery to help out the vamps that have become victims.

"Come in," Rasul called when I knocked on his office door.

"You wanted to see me, Rasul?" I asked as I entered, shutting the door behind me. I always liked how Rasul's office looked. It had light green walls and a hard wood floor. He had a large rug sitting under his desk and guest chairs. Along one wall was a black leather couch that we used every now and again just to chat.

"I did, Sookie." Rasul and I had been friends since recovery was started. He looked up from the papers on his desk that he had been reading. He motioned to a chair, but I didn't feel like sitting just yet. "We are having a very important patient coming in," Rasul explained, "and since you are the head nurse I want you to over see his care."

"What about my other patient, Cameron?" I had recently been assigned a new vampire a few days ago.

"Amelia can take over Cameron's care as she just finished up with her last patient. I want this to be your only priority."

"Certainly, when will he be arriving?"

"In a few hours. His child is bringing him, they are just gathering a few of his personal things before security can escort him from the other side of town."

"He is a local vampire?" I was shocked. Most of the local vampires were very skilled at keeping drainers out of this area.

"Yes."

"The Sheriff wont be happy about that." I said, thinking out loud. Rasul let out a short laugh.

"No I would think not considering that your new patient is the Sheriff." My jaw dropped.

"How?" I asked sinking into one of the chairs in front of Rasul's desk.

"We are not sure, but it is being investigated. This also is to be kept secret as it causes greater risk not only to the Sheriff, but to this facility as well as the rest of the area."

"Yes, sir," I replied seriously. "You know that I would never knowingly endanger one of my patients."

"I know Sookie, that is one of the reasons I chose you to take care of him. Here is his file. Typical information is inside: name, age, known children, known enemies, etc. He should be here no later than eleven so you have until then to get things ready." As I got up I took the folder from Rasul and turned to leave.

"Careful with this one, Sookie." I turned to see what Rasul was talking about. "We have never had one in that is this old, I have no idea how he will react. I don't want you to get hurt."

Even though I had known Cameron less than a week I figured that I should be the one to let him know that I would no longer be his attending nurse. After I stopped in the locker rooms and found Amelia, I gave her all the information I had on Cameron and told her that I would give Cameron his first feeding and then move on to getting a room ready for my new patient.

By the time I got the call that my patient was pulling into the garage adjacent to the recovery building, I had prepared the Sheriff's room, read through his file, and taken a quick break, the only one I would be sure to get.

"Sookie, just hang back a bit," Rasul said when I entered the incoming patient area. "We want to be sure that he wont attack you, before you interact with him." I nodded and stayed where I was as Rasul and four other vampires stepped forward. I heard a car pull up and two doors opening.

"Back off I can do it myself." My heart saddened at the voice. It was clear that he was yelling, but I could barely hear the words. It was obvious that this vampire had been drained almost completely. Considering his age this was going to be a long recovery time.

"Pamela let go of me!" I looked up to see my patient Eric Northman stumble through the doors.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I have done a few one shots and ever since rereading DttW and reading about how long it takes vamps to recover from drainings this idea has been bouncing around in my head waiting to come out. Please let me know what you think, should the rest of the story come out or should I yell at my inner Eric and Sookie and tell them to think up something new?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I am totally blown away with how much love the story has received so far. I am glad you liked it and hope you enjoy where the story goes.**

**SibylVane Vamp is the one to thank for making this thing readable. I probably wouldn't have bothered to post it if she hadn't said that it sounded like a good story idea. Any remaining mistakes are mine as I changed some things after she sent it back to me.**

**Don't own the kids just like to dress them up and have my way with them. Mrs. Harris is their rightful owner.**

**

* * *

  
**

Previously on Vampire Recovery:

_"Back off I can do it myself." My heart saddened at the voice. It was clear that he was yelling, but I could barely hear the words. It was obvious that this vampire had been drained almost completely. Considering his age this was going to be a long recovery time._

_"Pamela let go of me!" I looked up to see my patient Eric Northman stumble through the doors._

_

* * *

  
_

This was one of the hardest things to see in my job. A once strong and powerful vampire reduced to stumbling around, too weak to even hold them-selves up. It was harder on the older vampires as they were typically to stubborn to take any help offered. Sheriff Northman definitely fit that category.

When the Sheriff fell to the floor again a blonde female vamp rushed through the doors and attempted to help him back to his feet.

"Pamela, touch me again and I will not hesitate to stake you." His words caused the vampire to back away. Had I not read the Sheriff's file I still would have known that the blonde vamp now standing helplessly to the side was his child. He had given her a direct order that as his child had to obey.

As the Sheriff slowly made his way through the entryway I took the time to look him over. The best way to describe a drained vampire's looks would be flesh stretched over bone. With the blood loss they had almost nothing keeping their body looking alive.

He wore a pair of dark wash jeans that would normally fit like a second skin to him, but due to the draining his frame was smaller and caused the jeans to hang down on his hips. His Fangtasia t-shirt was loose and looked at least a size to big. His eyes were sunken in and had dark patches under them. Pale yellow hair hung limply down his shoulders. There was nothing beautiful about a drained vamp, which made it easy for the nurses to keep things professional between themselves and their patients.

Sheriff Northman finally made it to the check-in counter after stumbling several times. I had to give him credit for his determination; most vamps eventually gave in and allowed another vampire to help them in.

"Welcome, Sheriff Northman," Rasul said nodding to the older vampire. "We just need to have these filled out and then we will show you to where you will be staying." I stepped forward when Rasul began speaking and nodded my head with the usual vampire greeting staying silent until he introduced us properly.

Eric took the papers and without looking at them slid them over to Pamela who was now standing at his side. He was too busy looking me over. I held as still as possible while his dull blue eyes studied every inch of my skin. By the time he had finished committing every feature I possessed to memory; his child had finished the paper work and had handed it back to Rasul.

"Sookie Stackhouse, this as you know is Sheriff Eric Northman, and his child Pam Ravenscroft," Rasul said as he handed me the paper work.

"It is a pleasure to work with you Sheriff Northman, even under such conditions." I was extremely honored to be working with the Sheriff of Area 5. I was positive that he wouldn't be to please to have to work with anyone here no matter who they were.

"We are all set now. Pam, I am sorry but you know that this is where you two will have to part. Eric can't have company for a few weeks now." Pam nodded and looked at me.

"Can I have a word with you while Rasul directs Eric to his room?" I nodded and moved toward her while Rasul pointed out which direction Eric was to head. Both Pam and I watched as Eric again refused help and stumbled his way down the hall.

"Miss. Stackhouse?"

"Sookie, please," I interrupted. If I was going to be taking care of her maker we might as well be on a first name basis.

"Sookie, I know that Eric is not to have visitors, but I am worried about how this will affect him. If you could call me and let me know how he is doing every night I would be a little more comfortable about leaving him alone." I looked the woman over trying to asses how worried she was. I knew that she cared enough to continue to try and help her maker when he obviously didn't want it, but I had seen some children try and stake their weakened masters just to be out from under their control. I could see that Eric's condition must have been affecting her greatly. Vampire's are usually very well dressed, but Pam's two piece pastel pink suit was wrinkled and she had missed a button causing the jacket to be crooked.

"Certainly Pam," I replied.

"I do not trust Eric to tell me how he is doing if I were to ask him. He tried to convince me that he did not even need to come and stay here as we were driving tonight."

"He is safest here," I said softly. "I will do my best to get him back to his normal self as soon as possible." Pam nodded to me before turning and leaving the building. I rarely got to see the child of one of my patients, mainly because most were too young and inexperienced to have one. It made this case more important to me because this patient had some one on the outside that cared about him and needed him, even if she would never admit it to her maker.

When I caught up with Rasul and Eric they weren't even half way to Eric's room. I could see that Rasul was getting frustrated with Eric, and that Eric was stumbling more and more.

"Rasul I can take things from here. I'm sure that you have other things to do this evening."

"You sure, Sookie?" Rasul asked looking from Eric to me and back again.

"I am positive. Sheriff Northman and I need to get acquainted and we can do that better if we are alone." Rasul nodded to both of us before heading back down the hall.

"You don't strike me as the kind of nurse that gets personally acquainted with her patients," Eric said wiggling his eyebrows. "You are more of the stick to the rules kind of nurse."

"You may be a Sheriff, Mr. Northman, but you will do well to remember to speak to me like the lady that I am," I stated moving to stand at his side. "Now let me help you to your room. We should really get there before dawn as these halls are not completely sun proof."

"I don't need your help, woman," Eric growled out.

"I know you don't want my help, but you definitely need it. I can tell that you are having a harder time moving with every step. You should be saving your strength so that you can get stronger, not using it to prove that you are still a vampire. Stop being so stubborn, there is no one but me here to see you taking my help. I promise that I will not tell a soul about you doing the right thing and leaning on me when you need it."

I figured that it was a waste of breath to even try and convince him to let me help him to his room, but we still had several things to go over before the sun came up.

"Fine, but if any one hears of this I will be sure to hunt you down," Eric said flatly.

"Do you always throw threats around, Mr Northman?" I asked as I pulled his arm over my shoulder so that he could lean on me.

"When it is needed, Miss Stackhouse," he replied as we moved down the hall at a faster pace than we had previously.

"Please, call me Sookie."

"Sookie," Eric said trying the name out. "So how did you end up with me?"

"I am the head nurse here and Rasul figured that you would want the best person we have working on your recovery. If he was wrong I am sure we could find a nurse that is more looks than brains."

"You are all the looks I need, Sookie," Eric replied looking down at me. I was glad that my sweater was not low cut, I didn't need the only blood in Eric's body to head south.

We finally reached his room and I swiped my pass over the reader next to the door. Once I heard the lock slide out of place I pushed open the door and lead Eric inside.

"This is your quarters, nothing fancy just a bedroom, bath, and small living area," I said as I settled him into a chair and took a seat on the small couch. I am sure you are used to more room, but this is actually the best room we have."

"It is fine," Eric said looking around. "I have no intention of spending a lot of time here."

"You do realize that you are confined to this facility until Rasul gives me the okay to let you go out. Even though you are the Sheriff of this area you still have to follow the rules. You would have known that if you had filled out the paperwork that you handed over to your child."

"I'm sure we can work something out," Eric said, an attempt at a smirk on his face. I could tell that he would not be able to stay awake till sun rise.

"No Sheriff Northman. You will be here until I tell Rasul that I think you are well enough to go out on supervised outings." Eric's face hardened and he slowly rose to his feet and moved over to sit next to me. He sat and just looked me straight in the eyes. I could feel a slight pressure inside my head.

"I will be able to come and go as I please," Eric said forcefully.

"No, you won't, and I will continue to tell you that until you are ready." I felt the pressure again and knew that he was trying to use glamour on me. "Stop trying to glamour me, all you are doing is giving me a headache. Your glamour is not going to work on me." Eric shot up, faster than I thought a vampire in his condition could. He towered over me and his lips pulled back into a snarl.

Normally, this stance would be very threatening, that is when a vampire has fangs. A shocked expression clouded his calm appearance before he got his emotions back under control. He brought his lips back together, but I could tell that he was running his tongue over the dull canine teeth where his fangs normally descend from. He sunk back onto the couch and stared straight ahead, not focusing on any particular thing.

"Sheriff Northman it is normal for a drained vamp to loose their fangs. They are actually the last thing they get back of all their powers. Once you get your fangs we deem you healthy enough to return to your home and businesses." Eric didn't make any move that he had heard me. I had seen this many times before.

Fangs are everything to a vampire, especially one so old and in a position of power. The younger vamps seemed to handle it better because they still have memories of their human lives when they had normal dull teeth.

"Eric, I promise you they will come back. No one here will think any less of you until they do. My voice was calm, and I used his given name in hopes that I might be able to spark at least a little interest back into him. No such luck. I got up off the couch and retrieved a special blended bottle of blood for him.

"Here drink this, it will help you get your strength back and that is one step closer to getting your fangs." Eric moved only to take the bottle, his eyes never leaving the wall. "It is a mixture of synthetic, human, and some form of supernatural blood, so either vampire, shifter, or were. They sometimes use fairy blood, but not a whole lot as we don't need recovering vampires to be high from it."

For the rest of the night we sat in a heavy silence. Eric was basically in what I called down time, all he did was stare off into space, not moving a muscle. He would only move about every half hour when I gave him a new bottle of the mixed blood, which he would quickly and quietly drink before returning to watching the wall.

About an hour before the sun rise I was able to get Eric to his feet and into his bedroom. I turned back the sheets and settled him on the mattress. I slid his shirt off and pushed him back onto the bed. I had to admit for a drained vampire, he still had an amazing looking chest, and that was saying a lot as I had seen several vampire chests since I started working there.

Once he was settled I pulled to covers over him and made my way to the bedroom door.

"Good rest, Eric. Don't worry, things will only get better from here." With that said I shut off the light and closed the door before leaving his quarters to head home for some rest of my own. Hopefully he would be a bit more responsive tomorrow night.

* * *

**A/N: There you are chapter 2. Let me know what you think of Sookie and Eric so far. I am sure that reviews will make Eric decided to speak to me again so that we can hear his take on whats going on in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as the last two chapters. I still don't own the kids.**

**A/N:I need to give major thanks to my beta SibylVane Vamp for her wonderful editing skills. When I got this back from her there was so much blue on the paper I was shocked. So with out her help this would be really unreadable. Thanks goes out to my best friend Tina too for helping get things right and encouraging me that the chapter was good. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Opening my eyes I found myself in an unfamiliar room. It was almost empty with only a bed, side table, and a dresser. There were three doors that I assumed led to the bathroom, closet, and out into another room. I lay there trying to get my bearings when I remembered where I was: The Vampire Recovery Center. My mind wandered back to when I was once one of the most powerful vampires in North America and how quickly that changed two nights ago.

It began with my body slowly pulling itself from its day time rest, and experiencing, for the first time in several decades, awake with a ravishing hunger. My mouth felt strange and dry as if stuffed with cotton balls. Something wasn't right.

Shifting myself to a sitting position caused me to hiss due to a sharp pain in my legs. Looking down I saw a long fine chain crisscrossing over the length of my legs pinning me to the floor. I looked around to find something to pull the silver chain off with. Shit. Who ever had secured me down made sure to not leave anything nearby.

What the hell had happened last night? I remembered sitting at Fangtasia where I had picked up two female humans; one blonde and one brunette. Other than that I couldn't recall where we went or who I had exactly I had been with. Usually I was able to remember my donor's names the following morning, if they had been exceptionally good to taste. I looked around the room and was thankful that I obviously had brought the girls to the one hotel I happened to own to spend the evening. That meant I was close to where my child, Pam, lived.

Reaching out along the bond me and my child share I called her to me. I didn't want her to see me in this situation but I had no way of taking off the chains. While I waited for Pam to arrive I looked myself over as best I could. What I saw didn't make me feel any better. My skin looked shrunken and dry. I ran the fingers of one hand over my arm and cringed at the touch. My skin felt like rubber but it also felt like any amount of pressure would reduce the muscle and bone to dust.

Fuck. I had felt such a thing before, but always on someone else. It was the skin of a newly drained vampire. How could I have let this happen? I have lived over a thousand years and have been very careful about who I brought to dinner.

I was roused from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Master?" Pam had finally arrived.

"Get in here." I commanded wondering why she bothered to knock since she had never let a closed door stop her before. I was startled by how weak my voice sounded. It made me even more angry with myself. The door flew open and Pam rushed through.

"Shit!" She stated when her eyes found me, still on the floor. "What happened to you?" She didn't wait for a reply before she quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and used it to remove the silver from my body.

"I do not know. I recall leaving Fangtasia with two donors, but after that nothing." I practically snarled to her while she checked over my burned flesh. She moved to help me up, but I shoved her hands away.

"I do not need your assistance anymore," I turned over and struggled to my feet, my anger growing stronger with every moment of weakness I experienced. Once I got to my feet I stumbled to the bathroom to see the extent of the damage.

My eyes locked with a pair of unfamiliar murky blues and I nearly fell back to the floor. I looked hideous. I knew I couldn't let anyone see me like this. Had I known, I would never have called Pam to me. My once beautiful face looked like a larger version of a shrunken head.

Dull dirty blond hair framed sunken eyes, tight skin showing every surface of my skull, and pale thin lips stretched tight to cover hungry aching teeth. I could have easily passed for an old movie vampire as he shriveled up as he was staked.

"You will recover from this," Pam said coming to stand at my side. "It is a good thing you opened the recovery center. I will call Rasul and get you the best nurse they have," Pam said, pulling out her phone.

"No, I just want to go home. I can take care of myself," I responded before letting go of the counter and stumbling to the bed.

"You can't take care of yourself. Stop being stubborn. You are going even if I have to wait till you rest and have you sent during the day." Pam marched off before I could command her not to. I knew she was right, but when I started the recovery center I had no intention of ever setting foot inside it as a patient.

"Rasul is expecting us. Come I will take you home and get you packed."

"Let me stay here tonight," I told Pam when we arrived at my house. "I will go to the recovery center tomorrow night." Pam stared at me as if she was trying to read my offer. I knew that she would be wary of my compromise as I am usually unwilling to settle for anything less than what I want.

I was banking on the fact that she would trust me as her maker, but her vampire nature would cause her to think I was trying to deceive her. Which, in fact, I was. I planned on using the fact that I always woke before Pam to sneak out of town before she even fluttered an eyelid.

"Fine, as long as you don't go running off tonight. I will be staying here and making sure you reach the recovery center." Pam began to make herself at home. Grabbing two bottles of True Blood she heated them up before joining me on the living room couch. I downed the bottle almost as soon as Pam handed it to me. My hunger had been gnawing away at me since I had woken.

"More?" Pam asked offering the other bottle. I took it from her without answering and finished it just as fast. Pam took both empty bottles back to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two more bloods. She handed both bottles to me and stood waiting for me to finish. My thirst was finally satisfied after the fifth bottle. I held onto a sixth, slowly drinking it.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go tonight?" I was a little touched that Pam was worried about me, but I wouldn't voice that to her. For as long as we had been together I am sure she already knew. "Five bottles of blood for a vampire your age is a bit much."

"Good night Pam." I had heard enough of her mothering tone. Getting up I slowly made my way toward my sleeping chamber. "Don't even think of getting up and helping me to bed." I heard her sink back down onto the couch. I would rather not injure more of my dignity by taking her help. I still had my pride even if I didn't look myself.

When I reached my chamber I suddenly felt as if the sun were getting ready to rise. I figured that the night just passed a lot faster than I thought it had. Stripping down to my birthday suit I crawled under my silk sheets and was soon dead to the world.

For the second night in a row I woke with the hunger of a much younger vampire. My fangs ached with thirst and all my teeth felt as though they itched, a sensation I hoped to no longer feel after The Great Revelation had occurred. We had plenty of willing blood donors as a result that going without feeding was unheard of.

Sliding out of bed I moved to my en suite bathroom to take a shower as best I could. Part way through I had to sit on the bench, that ran along one wall. While the shower felt nice on my upper body, my legs had yet to heal from the silver burns and the hot water and soap caused each irritated red line to sting. I was unused to minor burns, such as those on my legs, to linger long after they had been formed. It was unsettling to know that my body was not able to take care if simple healing anymore. I climbed out of the shower and toweled off as fast as my weakened body would allow.

Pam was waiting for me on my bed and it stroked the irritation and raging fire I had burning in my system. How could I have let my window of escape close just to get a fucking shower? Ignoring her, I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 10 o'clock, what the hell!? How long was I in the shower?

"I am guessing by the anger pouring off you that you had planned on escaping before I got up?" Pam asked her voice calm as if discussing the weather. "Even if you didn't shower, I was still up a good two hours before you I even heard the water turn on around nine."

How did I get reduced to this? _Oh, I remember I took two fangbangers back to my hotel and some how ended up drained._ I hated when my inner voice got sarcastic with me. I am over a thousand years old, shit like this just doesn't happen to me.

"I don't know what you are implying, but I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Pam replied, not buying my line. "You were drained last night so you are obviously not fine."

"Last night was nothing. Just some wild sex."

"Right, and the whores just happened to forget to remove the silver when you were done." Pam got up and began rummaging through my closet. "How do you explain your shriveled appearance?"

"Bad blood. Probably that bottled stuff you had me drinking last night." If I wasn't buying the crap coming out of my own mouth I sure as shit didn't think Pam would accept my explanation of what happened. I shouldn't have needed to argue with my child over something stupid which happened the night before. I should have been at my bar sitting in my thrown being bored out of my skull rather than struggling through every step and movement of my body.

"Here, put this on. We will need to leave for the recovery center soon. Rasul is expecting us at eleven." Pam handed me a black Fangtasia t-shirt, black boxers, and jeans.

"I don't need to go. I am well enough to take care of myself." I stated, taking the clothes and sliding into them. They seemed a little loose, but I reasoned they could just be a size or two too big.

"Rasul knows that if you do not show up tonight to send for you at dawn. His team is used to dealing with stubborn vampires who think they are well enough not to go."

While I finished dressing I contemplated every way that I could get out of having to go to the recovery center. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that we have the center; many vampires have recovered from draining in a much shorter time than when draining first came into practice. What once took years to heal with the aid an older vampire, now took only months with the aid of a nurse, be it human or vampire.

Knowing how Rasul talks of his nurses when he makes his monthly reports, I am sure that mine will be the best he has to offer, and if I recall his best nurse is a human. Rasul never mentions names when we talk; he likes to keep his employees identities a secret for their safety. The idea of a human seeing me at my weakest is unthinkable. I would just have to tell Rasul that the only way I will stay is if he agrees to either leave me to my own devices while at his facility or that the nurse needs to be glamored as soon as I am fully healed.

"Come on," Pam said once she saw that I was dressed. "The car is waiting and I have other things to do this evening." That Pam, always jumping at the chance to show her unwavering affection for me.

"Do not let me keep you waiting. I will not be accepting your help, so you might as well head down and tell the driver to wait. I will get there when I get there." I watched Pam leave the room then slowly followed at my own pace.

Walking down stairs when one is weak and disoriented is not the smartest thing to do by ones self. I had little trouble walking up them early this morning, but on the way down I stumbled and found out how a child's toy spring feels getting let loose down steps. When I reached the bottom I sent warning to my child to stay where she was. Just what my pride needed was Pam to see that I had fallen down the stairs. She would tease me to no end for the rest of her existence. Pulling myself back to my feet I continued my now painful trek to the car. Another downside to being drained, aside from the horrible appearance, low energy, and ravishing hunger, the prolonging of minor pain that would usually leave as soon as it appeared. Add that to the very slow healing and I would be in for a very difficult recovery.

"For someone who is fine you sure downed enough blood," Pam said as the car neared our destination. Looking at the floor I noticed five empty bottles of True Blood. How had I drank that many already? I had another half empty bottle in my hand and knew that it would not calm my savage thirst.

Aside from apparently drinking all the blood in the town car Rasul had sent, I spent the drive attempting to bargain with Pam into letting me return home. I even went as far as to tell her that she could finally have karaoke night at the bar if I could stay by myself. Her answer was that she could institute karaoke night while I was gone and then I would have to keep it around once I returned.

"This is it," the driver called as we pulled to a stop. Pam rushed out and around the car and opened my door reaching her hand in to help me.

"Back off I can do it myself." I had not been accepting her help since she released the silver so I had no idea why she would think I would take her assistance now.

Climbing out of the car with as much grace as a drunk I got a good look at the building where I was to be held against my will. I had seen it before as it was being built and it was not to pleasing to the eyes. Just a solid block of concrete, no windows to break up the gray exterior.

"Come. The quicker you get in there, the quicker you can leave." Pam ushered me toward the door. She had been acting strange around me and it was not just the mothering. It was like she was worried about my well being, this was a new situation for the both of us and I could see how much my weakness was affecting her.

I had almost reached the door when I misplaced my foot and my knee gave way sending me toward the pavement. I was saved from introducing my face to the cement by Pam who grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.

"Pamela let go of me!" I know she was just trying to help, but I still wanted as much of my pride to be intact when I entered the doors as I could.

As the attending vampires held open the doors I scanned the occupants inside. I recognized Rasul and the three other vamps, but the blonde haired woman was unknown to me. As I looked her over I tripped over the threshold of the doorway and met the ground again.

"Pamela, touch me again and I will not hesitate to stake you," I growled when she rushed to my aid a second time. I had no intention of carrying out my threat, I cared for my child, but she needed to remember her place.

Staggering my way across the lobby I felt myself drawn to the woman standing behind Rasul. She was beautiful, even by vampire standards. Blonde hair, close to my normal shade, was drawn up in a pony tail high on her head. Her blue eyes watched me as I made my way closer and it humiliated me to have her see me in such a weakened state.

"Welcome Sheriff Northman," Rasul said once I had reached the counter. He continued talking but I tuned him out as I examined the woman. She had stepped closer to me and I could smell her intoxicating aroma of wild flowers and something particularly sweet. Rasul handed me some papers which I ignored and slid over to Pam, who seemed to be glued to my side.

"Sookie Stackhouse, this as you know is Sheriff Eric Northman, and his child Pam Ravenscroft." Rasul's introduction startled me from my admiration of the woman's, (now known to me as Sookie Stackhouse), body.

"It is a pleasure to work with you Sheriff Northman, even under such conditions." Even her voice was beautiful. I was sure that I could find ways to make our working together _pleasurable_.

Pam wanted to speak with my new nurse so Rasul and I began to make our way through the facility to where my rooms would be located. He tried to strike up a conversation as we walked but I ignored him. I did not feel up to talking and was using as much energy as possible to keeping myself upright and walking. I could almost taste Rasul's frustrations at the speed in which we were traveling and I half expected him to just grab me and drag me along.

"Rasul, I can take things from here. I'm sure that you have other things to do this evening." My Saviour. Miss Stackhouse had caught up with us and was telling Rasul to take a hike in nicer terms than I would have used, some of which I was tempted to use myself. The vampire had the gall to look between the two of us and ask her if she was sure. Did he not trust me with his head nurse? Or did he have an attachment to her that he is worried that I might break? I did not come in search of a human; he had no reason to worry. Well, so far at least.

"I am positive. Sheriff Northman and I need to get acquainted and we can do that better if we are alone." Rasul looked hesitant to leave, but with a final nod turned and went back the way we had come.

"You don't strike me as the kind of nurse that gets _personally acquainted_ with her patients," I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at her. "You are more of the stick to the rules kind of nurse."

"You may be a Sheriff, Mr. Northman, but you will do well to remember to speak to me like the lady that I am." Any blood that was left in my body was immediately making its way south. This beauty had a fire in her and I would enjoy stoking the flames. I had thought she was beautiful before, but her standing there with her hands on her wonderfully curved hips was almost breathtaking, if I had to breathe that is.

"Now let me help you to your room. We should really get there before dawn as these halls are not completely sun proof."

"I don't need your help, woman." She plainly saw how I had refused my own child's help down in the lobby so why she thought I would accept hers was beyond imagination.

"I know you don't want my help, but you definitely need it. I can tell that you are having a harder time moving with every step. You should be saving your strength so that you can get stronger, not using it to prove that you are still a vampire. Stop being so stubborn, there is no one but me here to see you taking my help. I promise that I will not tell a soul about you doing the right thing and leaning on me when you need it."

She had a point, not that I was going to give in right away. I felt as if my body would give way any moment, due to its exhaustion. I walked a few more steps as though I was thinking things over, which I was in fact doing. If the room was just at the end of the hall I could make it on my own, but I doubted that she would offer to help me if it was only that far. I felt as if dawn were minutes away and not hours. I was going to have to give in and let her help. Besides that would give me an excuse to touch her which I had been wanting to do since I had first laid eyes on her. I could always glamour her to forget helping me once we got to the room I figured.

"Fine, but if anyone hears of this I will be sure to hunt you down." It was an empty threat which she clearly knew as she just stepped forward with no indication that I had even threatened her life.

"Do you always throw threats around, Mr Northman?" She asked, her voice calm. She drew my arm across her shoulders to help support some of my weight. Her skin felt so soft and the heat radiating from her hands felt wonderful on my cold flesh. I would have enjoyed her attentions much more were I not so weak and uncomfortable.

"When it is needed, Miss Stackhouse," I stated as we moved down the hall.

"Please, call me Sookie." I liked the sound of her name and was pleased that she was allowing me to use it, not that it would have stopped me if she hadn't wanted me to.

"Sookie," I said, oddly enjoying the taste of her name on my tongue "So, how did you end up with me?"

"I am the head nurse here and Rasul figured that you would want the best person we have working on your recovery. If he was wrong I am sure we could find a nurse that is more looks than brains." Usually that is exactly what I look for in a human. The dumber the better as they are easier to glamour and more willing to let me feed from them. In this case I would not exchange Sookie for all the rest of the nurses in the facility. She was intriguing and I wanted to learn more about her.

"You are all the looks I need, Sookie," I purred, looking down at her. I watched as a blush formed at the neck of her sweater and rose up to cover her cheeks.

"This is your quarters, nothing fancy just a bedroom, bath, and small living area." We had reached my room and after Sookie unlocked the door she guided me inside and released me into a chair. "I am sure you are used to more room, but this is actually the best room we have." She settled herself onto the couch next to my chair and faced me so we could continue talking.

"It is fine," I pulled my eyes from hers and looked around the sparse room. "I have no intention of spending a lot of time here." It was true. I could stay for an hour or two a night, but I would be going into Fangtasia to work just like any other night. I cannot let anyone figure out that I am weak. My condition made me vulnerable to attacks, not to mention the fact that the Queen would not like one of her sheriffs being unable to even look after himself. If the Queen found out I would surly lose my position. I needed to find out who did this to me.

"You do realize that you are confined to this facility until Rasul gives me the okay to let you go out. Even though you are the Sheriff of this area you still have to follow the rules of this facility. You would have known that if you had filled out the paperwork that you handed over to your child." Of course there always have to be rules. If I recall I did approve of the facility patient rules when we first opened, but I did not really care because it was in Rasul's hands at that point.

"I'm sure we can work something out," I smirked. My eyes were getting a little heavy, but I was not willing to succumb my daytime rest early.

"No Sheriff Northman. You will be here until I tell Rasul that I think you are well enough to go out on supervised outings."

How dare she tell me that I am only allowed out on supervised outings? I am over a thousand years old; _I do not require a baby sitter._ I did not want to glamour her, but she left me no choice. Hardening my features I moved to sit on the couch next to her.

"I will be able to come and go as I please," I stated putting as much energy as I dared into my glamour.

"No, you won't, and I will continue to tell you that until you are ready." What how can she resist my glamour. She must be more strong willed than I thought. Though I had no energy to spare I put more force into my glamour and tried again.

"Stop trying to glamour me, all you are doing is giving me a headache. Your glamour is not going to work on me." She knew! _This is not safe for me, _I thought_._ _If she can not be glamoured, I am in an even more vulnerable situation with her_. My animal side took over and I was on my feet ready to attack. Hands curled and fangs out. Then something I had not anticipated occurred. I did not feel my fangs.

I quickly closed my mouth and ran my tongue over where my missing fangs should have been. Nothing. I tried to hide the panic that was sure to be flashing through my eyes. I had no fangs. It was degrading and unacceptable. A vampire's fangs are everything. They showed the world what I was, and symbolized the power I had in my community. Loosing them was tantamount to loosing my balls. I am nothing without my fangs.

I felt myself falling and quickly sat back on the couch as my thoughts raced in every direction. To be drained was bad enough, but to loose my fangs as well... The drainers might as well have shoved a stake through my heart. I was nothing now; left with no real way to feed, or defend myself. What was the point in existing if I was less of a vampire than one that was newly turned?

"Sheriff Northman it is normal for a drained vamp to loose their fangs. They are actually the last thing they get back of all their powers. Once you get your fangs we deem you healthy enough to return to your home and businesses." I ignored her empty words of comfort. What does a human know of these things?"Eric, I promise you they will come back. No one here will think any less of you until they do."

She waited for my response but I was mentally checked out. Blissful nothing of downtime was what I needed most. I felt the couch shift when she got up and I figured she did not want to be in the close proximity to a pitiful vampire like myself.

"Here drink this, it will help you get your strength back and that is one step closer to getting your fangs." I reached out for the warm bottle not bothering to look at her. This was her job, to help pathetic creatures like myself. "It is a mixture of synthetic, human, and some form of supernatural blood, so either vampire, shifter, or were. They sometimes use fairy blood, but not a whole lot as we don't need recovering vampires to be high from it."

She sat next to me the rest of the night. She would only leave to get more blood from the tiny kitchen area. She did not try and make me talk with her. She just sat there as though she thought her presence would help me. It did. I felt calmer when she was near, as if she would be able to make things right. I hoped that she really knew what she was talking about and that one day I would be my former self.

She finally spoke, only to tell me that I should head to bed so that I wouldn't fall into my rest in the living room. I helped her get me into the other room and onto the large bed. She removed my shirt and I noticed that enticing blush return when she saw my chest. Even with my ghastly appearance she still saw something she liked. It gave my pride a boost, considering she was a nurse and was sure to have seen many naked bodies before.

I lay back on the pillows and she pulled the covers up and actually tucked me in. No one, even in my human years, had ever tucked me into bed before. As she made her way out I heard her pause at the door.

"Good rest, Eric. Don't worry, things will only get better from here." I hoped that she was right. I could not take finding anything else that I no longer had or could no longer do. I figured she was used to closed off vampires, but I was feeling a little bad for how I ignored her all evening. It was not her fault that I no longer was the great Sheriff that I once was. Tomorrow night I would make it up to her, and try to show her something of my normal self.

* * *

**A/N: Leans out from hiding behind Eric. I know you all want to know how he got drained, but he doesn't remember yet. Don't worry we will find out soon. Sorry it took a bit longer for this to get out Eric was being a little stubborn on telling me what happened to him. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one took so long guys. This chapter was surprisingly harder than the others. Love out to my Beta SibylVane Vamp for finding a proper chapter under all my mess. Any remaining mistakes are completely my fault. My best friend Tina deserves love too for encouraging me that the chapter was not the pile of crap that I thought it was at the beginning.  
**

**Kids are still not mine, I just enjoy tossing them together.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sunset found me sitting in Eric's small living room. The accommodations here were terribly small; my apartment was bigger. The sad part about it was that this was our biggest suite, and in my opinion to small for a vampire sheriff, especially one Eric's size.

I kept listening for movements in Eric's room as I went over the things that I had to do before making my weekly Sunday visit to Gran's place for lunch tomorrow. It wasn't long before I heard banging noises coming from the bedroom. I decided to give Eric some privacy, checking on him if he wasn't out in a half hour.

Tired from my busy day running errands, I must have dozed off for a bit. The next thing I knew, I could hear the shower running. I figured that if Eric needed help he wouldn't swallow his pride and ask. So, I got up I made my way towards the bathroom.

"Eric?" I asked after knocking on the door. "Need any help?"

"I'm fine," I heard him call out. "I will be done momentarily." I waited by the door, figuring that if he decided he did in fact need me I would be here.

Sure enough not a few minutes later he called out. "Sookie?"

"Yes Eric?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a towel would you?"

"Didn't I put one in there? Hold on, let me get you one." I mentally kicked myself. I had had plenty of time to make this place ready and I forgot the towel. Opening the small closet in the living room I pulled out two clean towels, made my way back to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I walked right in without thinking. I assumed that he was still in the shower stall. I halted suddenly when I saw that he was standing in front of the mirror looking his body over. I averted my gaze to give him some privacy, but my eyes settled on his reflection in the mirror.

I had seen his upper body this morning when I had helped him into bed. Now I got the full view. He was already starting to fill out with the help of the blood mixture. I will admit to taking a look at what he had below the belt. Wow! If that is him after being drained he most definitely must have a gracious plenty at his disposal. I could feel the heat rising to my face in a blush.

"May I have my towel?" Eric's voice distracted me from my admirations. I broke my gaze and look up to his face, he didn't look happy to catch me staring. His reaction showed how much the changes in his body was affecting him. What little of his personality I had seen alluded to him being one who liked to show off for any reason.

"Sorry, here you go." Eric quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, effectively blocking my previous view.

"I've got things from here," Eric stated, almost coldly. I nodded and began to turn back toward the living room.

"I'll be in the...Eric what happened to your legs?" I noticed the angry red lines snaking up from his ankles to his knees.

"Nothing, they will heal on their own." Eric ignored it like it was nothing. Dismissing his comment I moved closer and knelt down to inspect the marks. I brushed my fingers over them which caused Eric to step back. "I said they are fine. Now leave. I don't need or want your help. Go pretend to care for someone else."

Though I had heard words like his before, for some reason when he said them I actually flinched back. I got up and moved out of the room, but I didn't go far; it was still my job to look after him. I settled myself in the arm chair with my back to the suite. I could feel the tears threatening to form in my eyes and I blinked rapidly to keep them at bay.

Why was this affecting me so much? I knew well enough after working here that it was just the scared insecure part of him talking. At least he was talking, which was more than he had done last night after finding out about his fangs. I could hear him off somewhere in another part of the suite yelling about something, possibly venting out his frustrations. If he needed my help he knew where I was.

It didn't take long before I heard the door open behind me. "Sookie?" He asked, more softly this time.

"Yes Eric?" I responded, working to keep my voice from showing any emotion.

"I...What I said..." He seemed to be struggling to speak. Probably never felt the need to apologize in his existence. I turned to look at him. He was standing in the doorway in nothing but a pair of light blue cotton boxers.

"What do you need Eric?" I asked calmly, giving him the option to skip the apology. I knew vampires were never any good at them.

"What I said was wrong of me," he said suddenly. "Would you, would you please take a look at the burns?" I was surprised that he not only apologized for his actions, but had asked for help as well.

"Come here, sit on the couch and put your legs up," I said getting up and motioning him to where I wanted him. He silently moved across the room and I noticed that he was already walking better than he had when he arrived. It was true that older vampires healed faster, but I didn't think he would be this far along in his recovery already. Then again, we had never had a vampire here as old as Eric was.

I settled on the couch next to Eric's feet. He was definitely proof of the old adage about the connection between the size of a man's feet and the size of... something else. Leaning over to examine his injuries I found that they were not as bad as they could be, but they should still be taken care of.

"They will heal on their own, obviously, but it is best if your body doesn't have to work on getting over the draining while trying to heal these." I got up and moved to the closet once again. Hunting through the medical supplies inside I stopped when I found the bottle I was looking for.

"Here we go," I said returning to my place next to him. "Rasul had this ointment designed to help injured vampires to heal faster. I think it has some vampire blood and saliva mixed in, but I am not sure. All I know is that it will have those marks gone by tomorrow night." Eric watched as I squirted some of the white lotion onto my hand. I rubbed it between my palms before slowly and carefully massaging it into his shins. He tensed up when my hands touched his skin, but he soon relaxed and let me work my magic.

"You hungry?" I asked after I had washed the lotion off my hands.

"You offering?" I was ready to chastise him when I noticed a humorous glint in his eye. "I will gladly settle for some of the mixed blood, Sookie."

I got up and heated two bottles of the mixed blood, knowing that he had not eaten yet that night.

"So, what are we going to do while I am here?" Eric asked, taking the blood from me.

"Well, until you are well enough to go out, we will be staying here at the facility. There is a garden, a library, and a recreation room which has pool, darts, and some video game systems, though I don't see you as the video game type. The younger vampires are the ones that use them most of the time." As I listed off each possibility I realized I really had no idea what we were going to do. Depending on how many patients we had I usually had more than one vampire to attend to in a night, but Eric was my sole case until he got better. "Is there anything in particular that you would like to do?"

"I would like to just stay here and talk?" He asked, setting the fist finished bottle on the coffee table. "I am not ready for others to see me like this."

"Certainly, Eric," I said with a smile. "What would you like to talk about?"

"You." I will admit that I was shocked that he wanted to know more about me.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything and anything you want to tell me, but I am even more curious about the things you don't want to tell me." He winked in a playful way, and I was relieved to see another side of him.

"Well I was born here in Louisiana, in a town called Bon Temps, which is about an hour away. My parents died in a flash flood when I was little, leaving me and my brother, Jason to be raised by our Grandmother. Aside from them the only relatives I have are my Great Grandfather who I rarely see, and a cousin, Hadley."

"Hadley? Does she live around here?"

"No, I don't think so any way. Last I heard she moved to New Orleans. She has been in and out of rehab clinics for drugs. My Gran was real sad to see her daughter's only girl go down such a destructive road. Why do you ask?"

"I am not sure, the name just sounds familiar. Tell me more about your Grandmother."

"She has been my everything since I was little. She is always there for me to talk or just to sit with. She loves history, so I usually take my more trusted patients over there so they can talk with her if they are willing. She belongs to the local civil war historical group, The Decedents of the Glorious Dead."

"Glorious Dead?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Most vamps have that reaction. Around here the civil war is everything. They are very proud of their ancestors that fought in the war. Everything I am today I owe to my Gran's encouragement. I had no intention of going to college. High School was hard enough for me, but she insisted, telling me I would be great at it."

I didn't want to tell him why High School was so hard. You see I have a little curse, as I like to call it. Ever since I was little I have been able to read other people's minds. The students in High School would be constantly thinking of things other than class, and back then I wasn't as good at blocking them out as I am now. I can't hear vampires, which was one good thing about working at the recovery center.

"What made you choose nursing?" Eric asked, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"I have always wanted to help people and so my first thought was nursing."

"Why not a doctor? They help people too."

"Yeah, but we didn't really have the money for me to spend on all the years of medical school. I may continue my education later. I wouldn't mind being a doctor, but I am happy being a nurse." I was surprised at how comfortable I was with him. I normally never opened up this much with a patient. "What about you? Tell me about where you came from, my Gran isn't the only one interested in history."

"I am sure you know I am over 1000 years old, which makes my situation even more degrading. I have learned how to protect myself and I should not have let my guard down just because we are out among humans now. I am in a position of power which makes me a target for other vampires and other supes in general." Eric's voice was harsh and I knew that he blamed himself for the condition he was in.

"I think that you will come out of this looking and feeling stronger than you were before."

"What do you mean?"

"You went through something that most vampires don't live through. You survived. And will be more prepared in the future to ensure that is does not happen again, especially once you find out who did this to you and how they did it."

"I see your point," Eric said, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

Before the end of the night I had learned a little about Eric. Where and when he found Pam, and his reasons for turning her. Different places that he had visited and lived in his long life. We even talked about his bar, which I agreed to go and see with him not just when he was able to go out, but after he was completely healed. He was well on his way there, what with the additional seven bottles of blood he downed as we talked.

My Gran would love getting the chance to talk with him. He had witnessed so many historical moments first hand. Every major event I had learned about in school, Eric had lived through. The vamps I normally brought home could only tell about the past few hundred years. Gran would be on cloud nine when we came to visit her. Hopefully Eric is willing to share, though he seemed more than willing tonight and he knew what trips to my Gran usually entailed. Speaking of Gran's I figured I should let Eric know about what was going on tomorrow night.

"Eric, just to let you know I won't be here right away when you wake tomorrow," I said as he got ready for sunrise. "Every Sunday I go have lunch with my Gran and I'm usually not back by sun down."

"I am sure that I can take care of myself until you get here."

"I am sure you can," I said as he climbed under the covers. "If you're hungry when you wake the bloods are in the fridge, and they can be warmed up the same way as a bottle of True Blood."

"Thank you, Sookie. I am sure I am not the easiest to work with."

"You are doing just fine," I said tucking the covers around him the same as I had done the night before. "Good night Eric." This time when I stepped out into the hall I heard his whispered good night just before I closed the door.

* * *

**Well they are starting to get to know one another. If there is anything you would like them to do while they are hanging out together either at the center or outside, aside from the obvious roll in the sheets;) let me know and I may put it in**. **Let me know what you think and I hope to have the next chapter out fast than this one as long as things don't get to crazy for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we are guys chapter 5. I still don't own the kids. A big thanks as always to my beta SibylVane Vamp for betaing this beast. If you are not reading her knew fic Flax Blvd you definitely should be. Here is the link to check it out if you would like http://www(dot)fanfiction(Dot)net/s/5767131/1/Flax_Blvd Hugs go out to my best buddy Tina for helping bounce ideas off from. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and alerts they mean the world to me and make my day every time I see them in my inbox! Now on to the chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

After waking I took a quicker shower than the night before and made my way to the kitchen to warm up some blood. I was surprised how much I missed Sookie being here when I woke, even though I hadn't been here long.

Settling on the couch with two bottles of blood, I sat back to wait for her to get in. Last night had not started out the way I had planned. I wanted to keep a level head around Sookie and not lose my temper, but that did not happen.

Her eyes raking down my body felt like spot lights pointing out every flaw brought on by my current state. Normally, I have no trouble with nudity and usually I wander around my home sans clothes, but I usually have a body the Masters could only dream of painting. When her eyes settled on my manhood I was sure that it was shrinking away to hide in embarrassment for not being seen at its full potential.

Things got even worse when she noticed my burns on her way out. I wasn't ready when she reached out to touch them and I lashed out at her. I saw the pain my words had caused and I regretted them immediately. Before I could say anything she left the room. I didn't hear the door open so I knew she had not completely left.

I was a bit astonished at my reaction to Sookie's hurt feelings. I try to have as little human feeling as I can. Feelings make you weak in the vampire world. Unfortunately I was currently more human than I had ever been since being turned. I chose to let out my frustrations verbally rather than tearing apart the suite. It was rather immature of me to stand in front of a mirror and yell every swear I knew in English and my native tongue, but once I was done I felt much better.

Apologizing to Sookie was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in the long millennium that has been my life. Despite the hardship of it, I was pleased that coupling the apology with a request for her to continue her previous goal of checking out my injuries satisfied her.

I could barley contain a moan when her warm hands massaged my aching shins. As soon as the cream touched my skin the sting of the burns began to fade and I wondered why I had fought so hard earlier to have her leave me alone.

When she told me what available activities were open to me I mentally sorted through the options for what I would like to do when I felt more myself. I was pleased when she was agreeable with my choice to just talk. I could see how important her Grandmother was to her, and I will admit that I could not wait to meet the one responsible for the amazing woman before me.

When I began to tell her a little about myself and how degrading it was to be drained, she startled me by telling me that I would be stronger for my moment of weakness. I couldn't see what she meant and asked her to clarify. Not only did she explain herself, but gave the flimsy confidence I had in myself a boost.

I found myself, oddly, enjoying our talk. Sookie had such a spell over me that I began to open up and tell her small bits and pieces of my life. Even Pam didn't know some of the things I was telling tonight. I wanted to save some of my bigger experiences for when we would be at her Gran's. I knew that I had witnessed several major moments in this young countries history that would interest not only Sookie's Grandmother, but hopefully Sookie herself.

When I felt the pull of dawn I was pleased that Sookie once again tucked me in. It was such a simple thing for her to do and I wondered momentarily why she did it. I decided that satisfying my curiosity on the matter was not worth the possibility that she would stop if I asked.

The sound of the door latch unlocking pulled me from my thoughts. I quickly removed what was likely to be an extremely goofy smile from my face caused entirely by my thoughts of Sookie. I settled for a slightly upturned lip.

When Sookie stepped through the door the small smile I had fell from my face when I saw her own expression.

"What is wrong, Sookie?" I asked getting up from the couch and moving to her side.

"Eric." She sounded as though she was lost on a deep thought. "I know who drained you."

*****

SPOV

Gran was out taking down a load of laundry from the line when I pulled into my old parking space behind the house.

"Afternoon, Gran," I called getting out and making my way over to help her finish up.

"Good Afternoon, dear," Gran said giving me a hug after she had finished folding a nightgown. "How is work going?"

"I got assigned a special case this week. A high level vampire has come in and Rasul asked me to work solely with him until he gets better."

"Will I be meeting this one?" she asked as we finished with the last of the load.

"I think so. He really wants to get out of the center, and he seemed rather interested when I told him that I usually bring my patients here, for a night away."

"When do you think you will be over?" I placed the laundry basket in her bedroom before returning to the kitchen where Gran was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Could be as early as next weekend. Due to his age he is recovering much faster than my other patients have."

As we sat down for dinner she caught me up on the local gossip, and I caught her up on the other new things going on in my life, which wasn't a whole lot. We were about to cut into a freshly baked pecan pie when there was a knock on the front door.

"Could you get that dear," Gran asked, placing a slice of pie on my plate.

I am sure that my jaw hit the floor when my eyes rested on the person standing on the front porch.

"Hadley?" I asked.

My cousin squealed in response and wrapped me up in her arms.

"Sookie it is so good to see you," Hadley exclaimed letting me go. "Do you still live here?"

"Hi Hadley. No, I don't live here anymore I was just here for my weekly visit. What are you doing here?" I welcomed her into the house and led her back toward the kitchen.

"I had some business in the area and so I decided to stop by and catch up. Gran!" Hadley wrapped her arms around Gran and kissed her cheek. "I have missed you guys so much. I was glad I was able to get some free time to come and let you guys know that I was okay."

"Hadley, girl, you look lovely." Gran said motioning for her to take a seat and grabbing another dessert plate.

"Thanks Gran. I have had a lot of help from some good people to get where I am now."

We spent the better part of two hours catching Hadley up on all that she had missed since we last saw her over six years ago. I was curious as to why Hadley suddenly showed up, and it didn't escape my notice that her arrival and Eric's draining were so close together. Or that Eric had asked about her last night as if he knew her from somewhere but couldn't place it. Add to that the fact that Hadley looked great. I knew that vampire blood had healing capabilities, and the last time I had seen Hadley she was in need of some major healing due to her drug use.

"So Hadley, what is it that you do now?" I asked. I was setting her up to read her thoughts. I usually try and stay out of the minds of my family, but I wanted to clear my mind of the thought that Hadley could have had a hand in Eric's current condition. It helped that the only people who knew about my ability were Gran, my brother Jason, though he tried to ignore it, and my great grandfather. Hadley wouldn't be trying to block me from her private thoughts.

"I am a personal assistant to a very wealthy woman in New Orleans." _Personal assistant indeed_. The images I got from her head were of her and a young blonde girl who looked to be in her late teens. She was definitely a vampire; in a few of the images I pulled from Hadley's mind the girl was drinking from my cousin.

"If you are a personal assistant is your employer here on business or are you on vacation?"

"Neither, Soph needed help in taking care of a competitor and I was glad to be of some help. Of course she is offering an excellent bonus for me completing my assignment." What I saw next in Hadley's mind really put my ability to keep my reactions in check to the test. I watched as Hadley and another female quickly worked on draining an obviously unconscious Eric on the floor of what looked like a hotel room.

"How did you take care of this competitor?" I knew she wouldn't tell me but I wanted to get as much information from her mind as possible so that once Eric was better he could go after the one who sent Hadley. I know it was naive of me to think that Eric would spare Hadley, but if there was a chance that she was just following orders I maybe able to save her from Eric's inevitable wrath.

"Sophie knew of a woman here who had some very special and powerful connections. We confronted the competitor and we had a little conversation that ended in my employer's favor." The Woman was apparently a witch who was willing to help Hadley and this Sophie as long as she got to keep the blood they stole from Eric. I had seen enough, considering that Hadley was a loud and fast broadcaster. I knew where she was staying, where the witch was living, and the fact that Hadley was told to stay in Shreveport until this Sophie came to collect her after returning from Europe. I also knew that Hadley reported to this Sophie that Eric was no more. This would work on Eric's favor should he choose to wait until he was fully healed to take care of this mess.

I decided that I better leave before I gave something away and Hadley began to ask qestions I wasn't willing to answer. "Well it is getting late for me. I have to be getting to work. I am sure that my patient is up by now." I regretted telling Hadley earlier about the recovery center as she may try and find where my work was located. That would definitely lead her right to Eric, where she would realize that the job was not done. I began to worry immediately. _What would happen if Hadley did find out, and what could I do to stop her?_ My facial control was being put to the test as it was getting harder and harder to keep a straight face as I got more upset.

"You go take care of that man dear, and I hope to see both of you soon." Gran gave me a final hug before seeing me out the back door. Hadley followed me out and we hugged and said goodnight before climbing into our cars. I pretended to fiddle around with some things to allow Hadley the chance to leave and get a ways ahead of me. I didn't want to risk her following me.

I had planned for Eric and me to have a fun relaxing evening, but I knew that I would need to talk with him as soon as I got in. I knew there could be trouble with telling him what I had learned as he would want to rush out to get his revenge. The trouble with that is the fact that his body was not ready to fight, even a human as small as Hadley, who was a few inches shorter, and several pounds lighter than I was.

The entire drive back to Shreveport I was busy not only thinking through what I had learned from Hadley, but I was trying to create an argument for why Eric should wait to take any actions against those responsible. I was so distracted that the next thing I knew I was standing outside Eric's door. Why was I so worried about telling Eric? Was I just worried that something bad would happen to him?

I noticed that ever since I had met him he was dominating my thoughts, both while we were together and when we were apart. There was something different about him that just drew me in. I didn't want my feelings for him to go any further than friendship; not that forming a relationship with a patient was against the rules at the center. I liked helping injured vampires, but I had heard plenty of what troubles went on in vampire politics from Rasul. Eric was deep in the undead politics and I knew that there would be trouble if I were to act upon any feelings I might have for him. I was already getting into some trouble and I was just Eric's nurse.

Figuring I stood outside the door long enough I swiped my pass over the lock and I entered his suite. Eric was sitting on the couch with a bottle of blood in hand. The soft smile he had disappeared when he saw me and he rushed to my side knowing something was wrong.

"Eric." My voice faltered, I really didn't want to ruin his apparent good mood. "I know who drained you."

******

EPOV

"You what?" I asked. I wasn't exactly sure I had heard her right. _She knows who drained me?_

"Your drainer. I know who it is, and how they did it, where they are staying, working with, and who sent them." She was getting worked up and was close to having a panic attack, and I was unsure as to exactly why.

"Slow down Sookie," I said, leading her to the couch. "Pause for a moment and catch your breath. Once you have relaxed you can try and tell me what happened." Once she was settled I went to the kitchen and found a bottle of water in the fridge. I stopped and grabbed a spare blanket from the closet before bringing it and the water back to the couch. I draped the blanket around her shoulders and handed her the now open bottle of water.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking a small sip of the water.

"Better?" I asked sitting next to her my right leg folded on the cushion while my left stayed on the floor so I could face her.

"A little. I am sorry I don't know why I am reacting this way. You should be the one needing to be taken care of not me. This affects you, has affected you."

"I am fine right now, _you_ are not." I found myself rubbing my hand up and down her back to try and calm her even further. I could hear her heart rate begin to return to normal and her breathing had evened out.

"Ready to try again?"

She nodded and began to tell me what had happened while visiting her Grandmother. She was able to calmly tell me what she learned about her cousin's role in my draining. By the end of her story she was trembling and I resumed rubbing her back. This was really bothering her and I wondered why it was affecting her so. It clearly wasn't just the knowledge that she had gained.

"Sookie, what is bothering you?" She looked up into my eyes as if trying to find the answer in their depths. "It isn't just what you learned about my draining, something else is bothering you."

"You." She stated softly.

"Me? What about me?"

"I," her voice faltered and she drew in a shaky breath. "I don't want you to rush out to get revenge for what happened and get injured or meet your final death." _All this trouble for me?_ This small creature continued to amaze me every moment we were together.

"Sookie, it is true that I would love nothing more than to rush out and take on not only my drainers, but every drainer in my area. But, I know that I do not have the strength to even run down the hall. I will use the time that my body needs to heal to form a plan. I am honored that you are worried about my safety, but if nothing else I am a survivalist." Sookie nodded in understanding before taking another drink of her water.

"Now, this vampire that sent Hadley do you know what she looks like?"

"She's a little shorter than me, blond haired. She looked like she was turned in her teens and has a childlike quality that makes her looks sweet and innocent. It allows her to fool a lot of people. She has a high melodious laugh, but her eyes were definitely dark and cruel. She certainly looks like someone I would never want to cross."

"Did you see her, Sookie?" She didn't mention that the vampire came with her cousin to her Gran's house, but the way she was describing her it was if she had seen the vamp herself.

"Only in Hadley's thoughts." I watched the blood drain from her face when she realized what she said.

"I believe you have been with holding information from me, Miss Stackhouse," I said coldly. My nurse was a telepath and I was never informed. "Have you been reading my thoughts since I arrived?"

"No! Eric, I can't read vampires. You are all voids to me. I can tell that you are there, but it is just a blank space. I only get emotions and feelings from Weres and shifters too." She was talking in a rush and I knew she was headed for another panic attack. "How did you know I could read minds? Have you met more people like me?"

"I have, Stan Davis, the king of Texas, has a telepath in his retinue. I knew based on the way you were describing Sophie-Anne, am I right in saying that your cousin referred to the vamp as Sophie?" Sookie nodded. "You were talking as if you had personally seen her, which you hadn't. I should be angry that you withheld that information, but I have bigger problems at the moment. Apparently my Queen is dissatisfied with me and wishes me to meet the sun."

"I'm sorry for not telling you Eric. No one but my Gran, brother Jason, and my Great Grandfather know about my curse. I knew that if other humans found out I would be labeled a freak, and if supes found out I would be used ." I understood her completely. Humans would be wary of her, and I knew several vampires, including myself, that would have used her for her talents and not cared for what she wanted.

"That is why you can't be glamoured." I had thought that I was just to weak too glamour her. It was a small relief to know that my failure was due to her abilities and not my inadequacies.

"Can I ask you something, Eric?" she questioned timidly. _Why is it that every time we are together I end up scaring her, or hurting her, and why do I care that I do?_

"Anything, Sookie." I meant it too.

"How were you able to survive. They had you in a hotel room with no light tight shades."

"Simple, it was my hotel. I wanted a hotel that was vampire friendly, but did not advertise that it was. It was my way of making my area safer for vampires without the Fellowship of the Sun finding out. I have a rigorous application process for those working for me. They must know at least three members of the supernatural community or be a member themselves. When a vampire comes to stay they call a special number and are connected with a vampire employee to book their stay.

All the rooms have motorized light tight shades that drop a few minutes before sunrise and come back up a bit after sundown. When I brought your cousin and her accomplice to the hotel I checked in at the front desk and asked for a normal room; I hardly ever use my suite for take out meals." I winked at her and she softly smiled at my small joke. "I never told the vampire working the desk that I need the shades down as they know me and automatically set them to drop when I checked in. The girls must not have done too much research about me and my area and businesses if they didn't know about the hotel."

"So the Queen of Louisiana wants you dead, or should I say completely dead?"

"It would seem that way. Why, I do not know. I will have to call Pam and have her do some digging to see what is up."

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" Sookie jumped up and raced to her purse that I had set on the table by the door before I had lead her to the couch. She pulled out her phone and a slip of paper. Looking from the paper to her phone she quickly punched a number in.

"Pam." I heard Pam's voice answer through the phone. _Why is Sookie calling my child?_

"Pam, it's Sookie. I am so sorry I forgot to call you last night. I am sure you are worried about what is going on."

"He is there isn't he?" I heard her ask. "Evening Master." Sookie looked from the phone to me before handing it out for me to take.

"Pam, why are you having Sookie call you?" I asked taking the phone.

"I wanted to be kept updated on your progress and I knew you would lie about it." Gotta love my child for her bluntness.

"I am fine, Pam. Now, I have some things that I require your help on." Pam listened as I told her what I knew about Sophie-Anne's involvement in my draining.

"Do we know why she wants you dead?" Pam asked once I finished.

"No, that is what I want you to do. Make some calls to trusted vampires in Sophie-Anne's court. If she really wants me gone, we may have to make a visit to Texas."

"I will find out what I can and will let you know what I have found next time I hear from you. Now I would like to speak with Sookie. I want to know how your recovery is going from a professional." I contained a frustrated sigh and handed the phone back to Sookie.

"Hey Pam," Sookie said curling her legs under her and settling back against the couch. "I am really sorry about forgetting to call. He is doing much better. He seems to be able to walk properly now, haven't seen him stumble." I didn't like the fact that they were talking about me as if I wasn't in the room, but there wasn't much I could do about it save for banning Pam from talking about me, which would have been taking things to far.

Sliding into the armchair next to the couch I relaxed into the cushions waiting for Sookie to finish so we could hopefully get on to better things before sunrise.

* * *

**So did you see that coming? Now you know what happened, so let me know what you think!**

**~Blood  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you seemed rather interested in what better things these two were going to get into once Sookie finished talking with Pam, well you don't get to know ;) Though is wasn't anything that you would miss reading.**

**Thanks goes out to SibylVane Vamp and my best friend Tina for helping beta this chapter, and for letting me know what sucked and what didn't. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and added either myself or the story to your alerts! Every message I get in my inbox gives me warm fuzzies that lasts all day.**

**As usual don't own anything below but the story idea, the kids all belong to CH!  
**

* * *

"G-5" Eric grumbled but didn't give me a response. "Come on Eric, G-5"

"Hit."

Eric and I had been playing Battleship for about an hour. While I had sunk three of his five ships, he had only been able to find my patrol boat, the smallest ship in my fleet. Now I was working on his second to last ship, and he definitely wasn't happy about it.

Over the past two weeks we had been playing any game we could get our hands on. We started out with Monopoly which took us two nights to complete, Eric had won that one. Eric also won Stratego and Chess we had played for the next few nights, but that was where his winning streak stopped. Parcheesie, Jenga, and Twister went to me. Twister was my favorite night. Eric had never played before and he wasn't very steady on his feet yet. We played the entire night as he was determined to win a round. We had some uncomfortable and awkward positions, especially when he was leaning over me his chest resting against my back. I was surprised when I beat him at Scrabble. I am sure that the only reason I was even able to win was due to my word-a-day calendar although my little knowledge of words should have been no match to Eric's vocabulary. I had to tell him he could only use English words after he had tried to sneak in a word in Swedish. I was sure he knew how to speak just about every major language and some minor ones.

"C-10"

"Miss."

"You can read my mind can't you? You just said you couldn't so you could beat me."

"Oh yes, Eric. You figured me out. I was only keeping the fact that I could read vampire minds a secret so I could beat you at board games." This seemed to be our favorite argument as we had it at some point every night I was winning.

"Want some more water?" Eric asked, getting up grabbing his empty bottle of blood. I looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what he was thinking. Vampires usually were the ones expected to be waited upon, not the other way around.

"What? You aren't worried that I'll look at your board while you're gone?"

"No, I trust you." I nodded that I would have more. Eric reached across the table to grab my empty glass. When he leaned back the glass hit the game board knocking it to the floor.

"Eric!" I knew exactly what it was he was doing. Vampires, no matter how weak they were, were not clumsy in any way. "You did that on purpose."

"I did not." Eric continued on his mission to get us more drinks not caring that the game was now all over the floor.

"Well I was going to let you in on a little surprise I have for you tomorrow night, but now I think I should just cancel because you are obviously too immature to enjoy it." Eric returned to the table and handed me my water before setting down his warm blood.

"Oh sweet, sweet Sookie. Do not let my pettiness get in the way of you bestowing me with your great gift." I saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes and I broke out into giggles.

"Fine, since you put it that way. I have talked to Rasul and he has agreed that you are well enough to go out for the night. I talked with my Gran also, and if you would like we can go spend the evening at her home."

Eric scooped me up from my chair, pulling me close he swung me around in a tight hug. I was glad he wasn't at full strength yet as his hug was already tight enough to make breathing difficult.

"Are you serious, Sookie?" I could hear the happiness in his voice as he put me down and I broke out in a huge grin.

"Yes Eric, I am serious. Do I assume correctly that you are willing to go?"

"Sookie, I would be honored to spend my first night away from this place meeting your Grandmother."

Eric had really come a long way in his recovery. He no longer looked like a flesh covered skeleton, but he wasn't back to looking completely like his old self either. He also didn't have a lot of energy yet. Getting stamina and strength took the longest for a vampire to regain, aside from their fangs. I was surprised that Eric could even pick me up and twirl me around. Looking up at him I could see he was a bit tired.

"Come on, let's relax and see if we can't finish this season of Buffy." Aside from the board games, I had brought a TV and DVD player into the room and we began to watch my collection of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Eric found it rather amusing and we were currently on the third season.

Eric got the DVD ready before joining me on the couch. He settled back against the cushion, and I rested against his side. How and when we started sitting together this way I didn't know, but we both seemed to enjoy the closeness and it brought us both some extra comfort. When we sat together, for a while I could forget about the troubles with Hadley and the Queen.

******

"I will not be seen going anywhere in that death trap." Eric and I were getting ready to leave for Gran's and things had been going smoothly until we reached my car.

"There is nothing wrong with my car." There really wasn't anything wrong with my car, at least not to me. I had bought my '96 VW Beetle the first year I worked at the center. It was the newest car I had ever owned. I had no troubles with it so I saw no reason to buy a new car just because I could afford a nicer looking one now.

"This is my first night out in over two weeks and I am not going out in that." Eric said pulling out his phone and punching a few keys at vampire speed.

"Do you intend to walk all the way to my Gran's? It is about an hours drive from here."

"No, we will take my car." No sooner had he spoke when a red Corvette slid to a stop before us. Pam stepped out and tossed Eric the keys.

"I see they finally let you out," Pam said nodding toward her maker. "Will you be stopping by the bar?"

"No. Not until I have fully healed. I do not want the rest of Area Five to know that I am anything less than my best. You are still informing everyone that I am gone on vacation, correct?."

"Yes Master, the Queen's aid called the other day to see if you had returned. They were finding it strange that you did not let Sophie-Anne know about your vacation before leaving."

"I am sure they are very upset about that," Eric replied dryly.

We said our goodbyes to Pam before Eric helped me into the passenger side. He obviously missed his car as he took a moment to get reacquainted with the machine. I felt momentarily jealous of the expensive piece of metal and then found it odd that I should feel that for anything associated with Eric. I had no claim on him, and had no intention of having one. _Are you sure about that?_ Ignoring my inner voice I turned my attention to the window to watch the scenery pass by.

Watching the world go by didn't last long as things were flying past faster than I was used too. It wasn't long before I had to start directing Eric toward my childhood home. Less than forty-five minutes later we were pulling up to the house. Though I usually park in the back, I wanted Eric to get the full view of the house.

"You grew up here?" Eric asked as we walked up to the front porch. "It looks too new."

"I have been using a lot of what I make at the center to help fix up Gran's house. She was against it at first, but I think she likes all the new things, especially the new master bath."

We reached the front door and I knocked. Gran continuously told me that I could just come in and invite in our guests, but I thought it to be more polite if we waited for her to invite whatever vampire I happened to bring to her home. I wanted her to have the choice on who was allowed in or not.

"Sookie dear, you are always right on time," Gran said once she opened the door. I kissed her cheek as I passed her on my way in. "You must be Sookie's new vampire." Gran never called them my patient to their face. She said that if they are treated as my friend rather than someone I am taking care of they would feel a bit more comfortable in her home. I tended to agree.

"That is one way of putting it," Eric said with a soft smile. "I'm Eric Northman." Eric actually stuck out his hand for Gran to shake. "I have heard such wonderful things about you from Sookie, Mrs. Stackhouse."

"Oh please, call me Adele," Gran said, shaking the offered hand. "Won't you please come in and make yourself at home."

I led Eric into the living room while Gran shut the door and followed.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sweet tea please, Gran. Eric would you like some blood? I brought some from the center for you."

"That would be fine," Eric replied, while I got out a bottle of blood and handed it to Gran. She always keeps a case of True Blood around as she has several friends who are vampires, but when I bring over a new vamp I always bring blood from the center as it is much better than the synthetic stuff.

Gran returned from the kitchen with our drinks and Eric nodded his thanks when she handed him his bottle. Eric returned himself to looking over everything in the room while Gran settled into her chair, leaving the space next to me on the couch open.

"This is something the rooms at the center need," Eric said suddenly from where he was standing in front of the empty fireplace. "Do you mind?" Eric asked looking at Gran.

"Please, I enjoy a good fire. I'm just getting too old to start and keep a fire going." We watched as Eric set about building a fire. Soon the room had a warm glow and Eric came and sat next to me on the couch. We sat in a comfortable silence as Eric stared into the flames.

"Gran, Eric is the one who created the vampire recovery center," I said breaking the silence.

"Really? I thought Rasul was behind all the Center business."

"No, Rasul is just the one who manages the place. Eric was the one who decided the drained vamps needed a safe place to recover. I wouldn't have my job if it weren't for him.

"I'm sure that you would be working your talents somewhere else, if the center wasn't around," Eric replied still looking into the flames. "You would probably be working normal hours and be able to have a decent life without this job."

"No I wouldn't," I replied watching him. "Who knows what times I would be working at a human hospital. With the center I always know what times I am working, and it isn't as high of stress work. I have a good life right now and wouldn't ask for anything to change. Besides we never would have met if I worked at a normal hospital."

"Sookie tells me that you are a lover of history, Adele." Eric said pulling his attention from the fire, and changing the topic of conversation.

"Oh yes. I love to hear about all periods in history, especially the civil war."

"Sookie told me about your club. Unfortunately, I moved to this area long after the war was over. I did visit an acquaintance of mine here when President Lincoln was assassinated. I was actually sitting in the box next to the President's at the time."

We spent the next two hours learning more of the events Eric had witnessed. He had traveled to Germany to take part in tearing the Berlin Wall down. He explained about how the only time he had ever been influenced by anything was when he was at a party in the 60's and had sampled no less than forty extremely high college students. The feeling he got from the drugged blood made the decision to party at Woodstock very easy.

When Gran had asked if he had any children, he told us not only of finding and turning Pam, but also of the two children he had before he was turned. I felt sad not only for Eric having lost his children, but for the two boys that lost their father when they were so young. My heart always went out to children who lost one or both of their parents as I had also lost my parents as a child.

"Why did you choose Pam at that time?" Gran asked. She was just as fascinated with vampires as she was with history. My Gran always seemed to have one of my old patients over at least once a month, as they all kept in touch with her. She even had one offer from a vampire a year back to turn her. Gran laughed it off and said she was too old to live forever.

"To this day I am not sure. She tries to tell me that I was lonely and wanted a companion. I don't think so. I do know that she has been very helpful in things from business to battles that we participated in, though I wouldn't tell her that. She would be able to find a way to annoy me about it for all eternity."

As Gran and Eric continued to discus Eric and Pam's relationship I began to feel a mind coming closer. When I was at Gran's I always let my mental shields down as Gran had learned how to block her thoughts from me a few years ago. Aside from my own home this was the only place I could completely relax.

"What's wrong, Sookie?" Eric asked. Though his face was emotionless I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Hadley."

"What about her dear?" Gran asked.

"She is coming down the drive right now."

"What? Is that bad?" Gran asked standing up and moving to the window.

"Gran, Hadley took part in draining Eric." Gran's head turned back toward us much faster than a woman her age should have been able too. "Eric, you need to go to the back of the house and stay out of sight."

"Why?" Eric asked, clearly not pleased with my plan. He moved toward the door, clearly ready to go out and face Hadley. I reached out and grabbed onto the back of his belt and pulled back, just trying to keep him from moving forward. Eric gave up when he realized that I was not only able to halt his progress, but was actually pulling him away from the door.

"You are not ready to take on anyone yet. If Hadley sees you she will report back to the Queen and you will be in danger. Please, I am asking you to do something against your vampire nature and walk away from this fight. Hide."

"Where do you want me to go?" Eric asked, unhappy, but willing to do as I asked.

"Down the hall, door on the left," I said giving him directions to my old room.

"Please don't say anything about Eric, Gran," I whispered as Hadley knocked on the front door.

*****

EPOV

I found myself standing in a pale yellow room when Sookie's cousin was let into the house. I was not pleased at having to hide, but Sookie had proved to me that I clearly was not strong enough for a fight. My weakness still didn't mean that I had to cave to Sookie's pleas for me to hide, and I do not know why I did. I had no reason to fear that Hadley would report back to Sophie-Anne, I already had a plan in motion. Stan Davis, the King of Texas, was due to meet with Sophie-Anne this weekend. Stan and I had been friends for over a hundred years and whenever he visited New Orleans he always stopped over for a night to visit with me.

Pam had done some digging and found out that Sophie-Anne had not made her plans vocal to the few vampires close to me. There were rumors going round that the Queen was trying to get Andre, her favorite child, to be a willing Sheriff. Not that there were any openings in Louisiana for another Sheriff. The thought was that Sophie felt threatened by me and wanted Andre to take my place. I really couldn't understand her reasons to feel threatened by me and she was aware I had no desire to be King, I like being just the Sheriff of Area Five.

Turning my attentions to the conversation going on in the living room, I heard Sookie asking questions regarding Hadley's visit and how long she would be staying. I figured she was reading Hadley's thoughts to find what information she could about Sophie's plans.

Settling on the bed I drew in an unnecessary breath to get a sense of the aromas in the room. My brain clouded over a bit and I felt the strange sensation of what should have been my fangs dropping down. There had been a Fairy in this room, more than once.

******

SPOV

I had been questioning Hadley, when Eric suddenly barged into the room. I took a quick look at his face and realized my mistake. Because Gran frequently had vampire guests, anytime my Great-Grandfather Nial would stop by they would always use my room to visit so that the scent wouldn't fill the entire house. The room was even warded to keep smells in. My Grandfather happened to be a Prince of the Fae, and fairies were to vampires what chocolate cake was to a starving fat kid.

His eyes were sharp and focused straight on me. I could almost feel the tension in his body, and his limbs were shaking slightly from the vampire's version of adrenaline that flowed through his veins. One would have to practically be blind not to see the hard-on testing the zipper on the front of his pants. He was definitely healed there, as it looked much better than when I caught a glimpse our second night together. Despite the circumstances I could feel the blush forming on my face, the dirty thoughts of me and him flashing through my mind.

"Alright, come on, outside," I said, snapping out of my thoughts, jumping up and moving toward Eric. I wasn't too worried about him trying to drink from me. He still didn't have his fangs, but I didn't need to cause a scene in my Gran's living room. "Snap out of it. Gran rescind his invitation we need to get him outside." I ignored the look on Hadley's face while Gran revoked Eric's invite. Eric was pulled out of the house by an invisible force and I followed him out.

"Okay breathe in Eric, get the smell out. You can't feed or have sex with anyone here." Eric kept his predatory gaze on my face and I did the only thing I could think to do. I slapped him, hard, right across the face. He blinked rapidly before relaxing and looking around.

"Felling better?" I asked. He nodded. "I am guessing you want some answers to the questions that are probably flowing through your mind right now?" He nodded again. "Come on let's walk and I will answer as best I can."

We turned and began to walk down the gravel drive. I explained the fairy scent was my great-grandfather, and I was shocked to find out that Eric and Niall had known each other for years. Eric seemed a bit surprised, but strangely pleased, at finding out that I was part Fae. Luckily, I don't have the highly addicting scent of a fairy, or my job would not be possible.

I told him about all the training I received to work on creating a mental block so I could go out in public and not have to worry about whose mind I read. The training helped me immensely when going to college. I mentioned that Niall had offered to pay for me to become a doctor, but I didn't feel right taking his money. I was saving money from my paychecks for if I ever wanted to continue school.

Eric then asked about what I found out from Hadley's thoughts while I was questioning her.

"We were right. Apparently Hadley has been telling the Queen that you are gathering forces to try and overthrow her," I answered. "When the Queen wanted Andre to come down and get rid of you and then take over as Sheriff he refused. Said he didn't want to leave her side. Hadley thinks he is just worried that with him gone, she will take his place as Sophie's favorite. Which is exactly what her plan was in spreading the lies about you moving against her."

"Makes sense. Sophie hasn't been away from her children since she turned them. It is her gift, most Master-Child relationships drift apart as they can't stand to be together for too long. I let Pam go so that we could still be civil with each other. Before I called her back to me when I opened Fangtasia I hadn't seen her in several decades."

"Well, Sophie decided to send Hadley as a way to prove if she really wanted to be turned. Hadley met up with a witch named Hallow, who happens to be addicted to V. They created a spell that was supposed to immobilize you. Obviously it worked cause they drained you. The question now, is what are we going to do about this?"

"We?" Eric asked curiously.

"Yes, we. You don't think I am going to let you run off and get injured on my watch do you?" I asked teasingly.

"I have a friend from Texas coming this weekend. I plan to talk things out with him. I do not want to be king, but Sophie and her children need to be stopped. Together Stan and I will know what to do. I don't know how much help you will be in a fight, but I would gladly accept any help you offer."

We reached the edge of the drive and stood in a comfortable silence while taking in the starry sky. I had the sudden urge to reach over and take Eric's hand, but I resisted. I was beginning to like Eric, but I was scared of several things. I knew that the vampire I was with right now was not who he usually was. I worried that if I did start to fall for him, and he for some strange reason returned my feelings, how would things go once we were not seeing each other every night? The thing that scared me most was what if I fell for him and after he was recovered wanted nothing to do with me?

"Sookie?" Eric asked, pulling me from my depressing thoughts.

"Yeah Eric?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Um, I hadn't had any plans, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow night."

"Out where?"

"Your Gran mentioned that Monroe was having a fair or carnival thing this week. I have never been to a modern carnival, aside from Mardi Gras, and wondered if you would like to go?"

"I would love too. I haven't been to a carnival in years."

"Then it's a date." Eric said before we turned back toward the house. This time I gave into my urge and reached over to take his hand. His gentle squeeze of my fingers let me know he didn't mind at all.

We returned to the house. I knew that we would have to deal with the fact that Hadley had seen Eric, but now that I knew the basic plan the fact that she knew Eric was not dead wasn't so bad.

"Where's Hadley?" I asked Gran, once we were back in the living room.

"She must have slipped out while we were busy dealing with Eric's fairy high," Gran replied.

"Sorry about all this Gran," I said, gathering up the few things we had brought. "We are going to head back so you can get to bed."

"It's not your fault, Sookie," Gran said, giving me a hug goodbye. "This is all Hadley's fault." She turned to Eric, "take care of my Sookie, you hear."

"With my life, Mrs. Stackhouse," Eric replied, giving her a slight bow.

The drive back to Shreveport was silent, Eric deep in thought. I spent the time thinking over what Eric had said to my Gran before we left. Would he really risk his life to keep me safe? Or was he just saying that to please Gran? When we reached the center parking lot I realized that we had spent the entire ride holding hands.

* * *

**A/N: So the kids are off on their second outing next week. So to help me out what are some of your favorite things to do at a fair/carnival event. I know only what goes on at our local fair and would love to know what other places have! As always let me know what you think, my inner Sookie and Eric tend to talk to me faster when they see the lovely reviews this story gets!  
*HUGS***

**~Blood  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I had a sever case of word block (kind of like writers block only I knew what I wanted to write that words just were not flowing) and then I had finals last week that took a lot of my thoughts. Thanks so much to my Beta SibylVane Vamp and by best friend Tina for helping with this chapter without them this chapter would be horrid and probably still not finished. Any remaining mistakes are my own as I played with it a bit once they sent it back.**

**My wonderful Beta made me a special little banner to go along with this story. Links for that and Sookie's clothing from her date are in my profile.**

**

* * *

  
**

SPOV

I was a nervous wreck trying to figure out what I was going to wear for mine and Eric's night out. I had spent a good hour going through my closet looking for something suitable. Finally, I gave up and called Amelia. She agreed to meet me at her friend's clothing store to help me look. Amelia had much better skills at picking the right clothing for the occasion.

"So, who are we going out with that we need something special?" Amelia asked, once we met up at Tara's Togs.

"Eric is taking me out tonight." I replied, as we slowly wandered through the store.

"Eric? As in your current patient, Eric? Sheriff of Area Five, Eric?" I nodded and cringed back when Amelia squealed. Every employee at the center had been informed of who I was taking care of so I wasn't surprised that Amelia knew who Eric was. "Where is he taking you?"

"Monroe's fair."

"Okay so my guess would be a sundress," Amelia said before taking off.

I wandered the store looking things over. I knew I didn't need to be looking for something to intently as Amelia would be back any moment with a few things to try. I was right. I had barely looked over two racks when she returned. Although this time she only had one garment in her hand, when she normally had several.

"This is it, go try it on," she said, handing me the dress and moving me towards the dressing rooms.

The white sundress had a square neck line and an empire waist. I looked the dress over and saw that it had embroidered flowers on the bust and skirt, which stopped just above my knees. Knowing that I looked good would be sure and give my confidence a little boost. It was perfect.

"I told you so," Amelia replied when I told her that this was it. "I will go find shoes and a hand bag to go with it." She returned with a pair of red leather sandals with floral stitching on them. She also had a small red handbag.

"Thanks for your help, Amelia," I said once I had finished paying.

"No problem, you just go have fun on your date."

"Is it really a date, Amelia?" I asked. This had been bothering me since last night. Had Eric asked me out on a date or as just a night out? He said it was a date last night, but I wasn't sure he meant it that way.

"Did he ask you to go?" I nodded. "Did he say it was a date?" Again I nodded. "Than it is. Do you want it to be a date?"

"That's just it. I am not sure. I mean he is fun and we get along great, but he is the Sheriff. That means I could get dragged into all the vampire politics that I don't want to be in."

"But what if you don't get dragged in? Say he isn't the Sheriff for a moment. Do you like him?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. If you like him, then go for it. Who cares what might happen? If people knew how things would happen on their first date, most people wouldn't be dating." I smiled and thanked Amelia before we headed our own ways.

*****

I paced my apartment waiting for Eric to arrive. Normally I would go and get him, but he convinced me that since my place was on the way to Monroe it wasn't practical for me to drive to the center. As I paced, every time I passed the mirror I would check to make sure that I still looked okay.

Finally, half an hour after sunset there was a knock on my door. I looked through the peep hole before opening it for Eric. He looked stunning. He was wearing a faded denim button up, the long sleeves rolled up past his elbow. His dark wash jeans were so snug that they must have been painted on.

"You are breath taking, Sookie," he said, scanning my attire.

"So are you," I replied. "Are we ready to go?"

"Whenever you are ready," Eric said motioning toward the car. I grabbed my purse off the table by the door before exiting my apartment.

The field used for parking was rather full when we arrived. Eric parked his car in the back, taking two spaces. He claimed that he didn't want any drunken rednecks scratching his car when they parked too close.

"Sookie, why are you bringing your purse?" Eric asked as we climbed out of his car.

"A woman always needs her purse," I replied, closing the door before joining him.

"Thank you, Sookie," he said as we walked through the rows.

"What for?"

"For agreeing to come out with me tonight. I assumed that a wonderful woman like yourself would have boys lined up to take you to the fair."

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or be offended that you think I have guys lined up the block," I teased. "Growing up being telepathic doesn't help you find a date very well. I tried dating, but when all you can hear what your date thinks of your breasts, or how they can't wait to get you naked the romance goes right out the window. I gave up on dating years ago. Most of my friends are either vampires, Weres, or Shifters as I can't hear them at all or very clearly. Amelia is really my only human friend, but she is a very loud broadcaster" This was the first date I would be on where I could not read my date's mind. The strange thing about it, I actually wanted to know what Eric was thinking. I wanted to know if his feelings for me where anything even close to the feelings I was starting to have for him.

"Well then, I am glad you said yes even more," Eric said, smiling down at me. "I will make sure you do not regret it." I smiled back giving his hand a squeeze.

Eric didn't release my hand until he had to retrieve his wallet to pay our admission.

"Eric, I can pay for myself," I said, reaching into my purse and pulling out my wallet.

"No, I am taking you out on a date. The men pay for their women when they take them out," he said handing the teenager the money.

"First off, who ever said I was _your_ woman?" I asked, putting some emphasis on the 'your'. "You can't buy my affections you know."

"You are my woman this evening, seeing as you agreed to come out with me," Eric replied, holding his hand out to get stamped for re-entry. "Don't make a fuss over me taking care of you tonight. You have taken care of me for the past few weeks, the least I can do is treat you to a nice night out."

"I will be paying you back," I said, as I got my hand stamped too.

"Well you will have to come up with some other form of payment than money, as I will be taking none from you." Eric wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke. I smiled. He was definitely getting better; I could see the humor that he had the first night I met him, returning more and more frequently when we interacted.

Once our hands were stamped, with a purple smiley face, Eric's hand once again settled around mine.

"What shall we do first?" I asked as we wandered onto the fair grounds.

"Whatever you want to do, Sookie. I have never been to a modern fair, so you would know what is best to do."

"I haven't been to a fair in years. The memories I have of these events aren't very pleasant as I had trouble with my shields back then."

"Then tonight we shall have to replace those unpleasant memories with good ones."

I looked around to see what all there was to do. The closest thing was the animal barns and I pointed them out to Eric.

"Do you mind going and looking at the farm animals?" Eric gave me an odd look, but turned us toward the barns. We got to see large animals like cows and horses. They also had pigs, sheep, goats, and chickens. Eric really didn't like the pig barns so we didn't stay there long. I am guessing that being around smelly pigs is not the best thing for someone with a heightened sense of smell.

"Did you like the animals?" Eric asked as we made our way toward the rides and carnival games.

"I did. Very much. Sorry about the smell. I am sure that wasn't pleasant."

"Not especially, but I stopped breathing in when it got too bad. A perk of not needing to breathe," Eric said smiling down at me. I forgot that vampires didn't really need the oxygen, most just pretended to breathe so that humans wouldn't be able to spot them as vampires. "What's next?" Eric asked returning my thoughts to the fair ground.

"Let's just look around for a while. If something looks interesting then we'll do it."

We wandered through the fair grounds. I looked at all the fair had to offer, but I found my eyes resting on Eric more often than anything else. I noticed a few vampires in the crowd. I could always spot a vamp because of the faint glow that apparently few could see.

"It's nice that they keep things open later to accommodate vamps," I said after I spotted another vamp. "This place is amazing at night. All the lights, very romantic." I shut my mouth quickly when I realized what I had said.

"I agree," Eric said, looking down at me with a smile. "Come let us go on one of the rides. Pick one out." I looked around at the rides closest to us.

"That one," I said pointing to a ride that was twisting in circles very fast. It was called The Sizzler. We got in line and soon we were climbing into our seat. Eric was told to sit on the outside as he was the biggest.

When the ride started I made sure that there was a comfortable amount of space between us. As the ride picked up speed I found myself being forced toward Eric. We were soon squished, gravity continually trying to force us together. I was worried that I made the wrong choice in rides, and was making Eric uncomfortable. I wasn't sure how he would feel about me being pressed so tightly against his body. One look at his face and I knew how much he was enjoying it, he was wearing the biggest smile I had seen on him yet.

"Did you like that?" I asked as the ride came to a stop.

"It was very enjoyable," he replied as the ride operator released the bar strapping us into our seats.

EPOV

The ride was more than enjoyable to me, but I didn't think that it was appropriate to point out to your date that you got hard from a ride. It wasn't the ride itself that made the front of my pants tight, it was the feel of her warm body being shoved against mine after every turn.

I quickly adjusted my pants as her back was turned. We were having a nice time and I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"You pick next," she said as we resumed our wandering. I looked around hoping to spot another ride or attraction that would cause the same closeness as The Sizzler had. The haunted fun house caught my eye. Women scare easily, this would work in my favor if she was to cling to me for protection.

"How about that?" I said pointing to the haunted house.

"I guess. Not like I don't spend most of my nights with creatures that used to belong in one of these things."

I had chosen wisely. Sookie clung to my arm as we exited the fun house. I found out early in our knowing each other that she is very easily startled. She clung to me more and more just from things popping out of dark shadows than what the objects actually were.

For the next few hours we wandered around the fair grounds. We rode any ride that would spin around or go fast. I enjoyed the Tilt-A-Whirl and The Sizzler best as Sookie and I were always forced together by the movement of the rides.

I don't know why I was enjoying the feel of her body against mine. I have had hundreds of women in my 1000 plus years on this earth and none have made me feel the way this small blonde woman did.

"Oh how cute," Sookie said, drawing me from my thoughts. "I remember those days." I turned to see what she was looking at. My eyes rested on a young boy handing a girl an ugly pink teddy bear. "When I was younger I always wanted a boy to win me the largest stuffed animal at the fair. Never happened, since I never had a boyfriend, let alone one during fair times."

"Well then. I shall have to fix that." I said dragging her over to the nearest game.

"Oh Eric really you don't have too," Sookie said pulling lightly on my arm as we reached the game booth.

"I know I don't have too, but I want too," I said, earning a smile from Sookie.

"Would you like to play?" The woman running the game asked.

"Yes," I replied handing her the required money to play. The game looked easy enough, especially for a vampire. There were six glass bottles stacked in a pyramid. The woman handed me three baseballs and told me that if I knocked them all over I could choose any prize from the booth. I knew the only chance of getting them all down was to aim for the bottom three bottles. It didn't hurt that I had once traveled with a small circus group a couple hundred years ago and saw a similar game played then.

Vampires have very good aim so I was not surprised when my first throw knocked three of the bottles to the ground. I easily shot down the last three bottles with the remaining baseballs.

"Oh Eric, you did it!" Sookie shouted jumping up and down before wrapping her arms around me in a full body hug.

"You doubted my skills with a ball?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Pick out what you would like." Sookie turned around and scanned the stuffed animals hanging around the booth.

"That one." I had a hard time containing my laughter when Sookie pointed out what she wanted.

"A stuffed vampire?" I asked once she had it in her arms. "Are you not around enough vampires as it is?"

"This one is special. It will remind me of the vampire that won him for me. Besides he looks like The Count from Sesame Street."

"Who?" Sookie than proceeded to tell me all about the vampire puppet that teaches children how to count.

Rides were now off our list of what we could do as we had a two foot tall addition. As we wandered around I spotted a photo booth. Pam told me once that humans like having pictures to remind them of past events.

"Would you like to use the photo booth?" I asked pointing it out to her.

"Oh, yes please," Sookie said practically bouncing us over to it.

SPOV

So far this night was turning out to be one of the best in my life. I had ridden on several amazing rides with the most amazing guy on the planet. _Wait, did I just say that Eric was the most amazing guy on the planet? Do I really think that? We have only known each other a few weeks_. Though even if I don't want to admit it to myself, Eric is amazing we are able to talk and have fun together. Plus, he won me a stuffed animal from the fair so that puts him at the top of my list without question.

When he suggested the photo booth I don't know why I got so excited. True I had never been in one, but me and the few friends I had growing up used to take pictures all the time with my camera. Eric was making this a big night of firsts for me and I loved every second of it.

"We need to do the typical photo booth pictures," I said as we sat down on the bench, Eric closed the black curtain behind us.

"What would those be?" Eric asked while he followed the directions on the touch screen in front of us.

"First you need a nice picture where we both are looking at the camera. Then a funny one, one with bunny ears, like this," I showed Eric what bunny ears meant.

"Well, we get five poses," Eric said once he was finished with the setup.

"Serious picture first," I said, turning toward the camera as it began to show the five second countdown before the picture would take. Eric copied my pose and the camera clicked.

"Funny one now?" Eric asked. I nodded. He quickly wrapped me in his arms and leaned over as if to bite my neck. I caught on with what he wanted me to do and I pretended to be horrified that he would bite me. The only thing that would have made the picture better would be if he had fangs, but I didn't say anything about that to him.

Bunny ears came next and I broke out into a fit of giggles seeing us with finger bunny ears behind our heads.

"You pick the pose now," I wanted Eric to have a say in the last two pictures.

"Look at me, Sookie," he said. I turned and looked up into his blue eyes while he wrapped his arms around me. We just sat there starring at one another. Just before the camera snapped the photo Eric's lips pressed against mine. I was completely shocked by his move that I froze. I will admit that his kiss was amazingly soft and I almost whimpered when he pulled back. We just stared at each other in a daze. He looked just as startled at his actions as I was. Before we could even gather our thoughts the camera clicked for a final time.

I was struggling to find something to say to him, and I could see that he was trying to do the same. Since the words wouldn't come I did the only thing that my mind came up with. I kissed him back. My hands reached up and tangled themselves in his hair and I felt his hands working their way up my back. He was a sensational kisser. It was obvious that he had mastered the technique of kissing in his 1000 years as a vampire.

The sound of the booth spitting out the two copies of our photos caused us to pull away from each other. I smiled at him before picking up my stuffed vampire that I had set on the floor. He grabbed the photos as we left the booth. I was pleased that our first kiss was caught on film, even if it was a rather sappy thing. The look of surprise on our faces in the next shot was cute also, as we had identical expressions.

"Come on," I said taking his hand after he put the photos into his shirt pocket. "You won me something and now it is my turn to win you something." We roamed around until I spotted the game where you toss a ping pong ball and try to get it to land in small glass bowls to win a goldfish. It is normally a kids game in my opinion, but the idea of wining him a fish that he could keep in his room at the center was to good to pass up.

We drove back to the center that night with the two of us crammed into the front of his Corvette with my stuffed doll and two little goldfish in a bag.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. We now have two little goldfish to name so what should they be called?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I was working on my spoof for a bit, but then I hated it so I am scrapping it and starting over but figured I should give you ch 8. As always big thanks goes out to my beta SibylVane Vamp and my best friend Tina for looking this over! This kids don't belong to me I just like to mess with them a bit.**

* * *

Ch 8

EPOV

I found myself unsure of my feelings for only the second time in many, many years. I never took women out, let alone out on a date; yet here I was driving back to the Center after having dropped Sookie off at her apartment.

Normally I would have just taken my woman of choice back to one of my hotel rooms for a fuck and a feed. I liked it that way, no strings attached. Then again, last time I took a woman to a hotel room I ended up chained in silver and drained. Maybe I was just being more cautious now about who I took home; the fact that I showed such weakness and lack of foresight was still infuriating. Would I end up being one of those Vampires who had a single woman at his side? I knew a few older vampires who had one human that they kept with them for blood and sex. I had tried that a few times, but found I got bored with the woman too quickly and moved on.

I knew that a woman like Sookie was meant for more than that. She wouldn't be happy just being arm candy and providing whatever a vampire needed. She deserved love and affection which I could not give her, in my opinion. There also was the fact that I could not glamour her. I had always had the option to glamour humans when they didn't agree with me, or even make them leave when I got bored with them. That wouldn't be an option with Sookie, though that isn't all that bad of a thing as it makes her unique. So why had I kissed her? I had no intention of messing with our friendship just to sleep with her. _What is wrong with me? Did the drainers take my balls as well? _I felt around the front of my jeans._ Nope still there_.

I wasn't even sure why I wanted to be friends with her. I enjoyed her company while I was stuck here, but had I met her outside of the Center I would see her as sex or a meal. Being in this place and having to interact with her on a daily basis has forced me to get to know her. I find myself looking forward to waking now. I am almost excited to rise and see what new things we could experience together. I was getting bored with my existence and while my bar had brought some change to my life it too was starting to get old, but not Sookie. Even simple things like playing board games, which I had never done, were engaging and even fun.

As I stripped down for bed I thought back over our evening. If I was honest with myself I had had a good time taking Sookie to the fair. The joy I felt every time her eyes lit up was something I had not felt in decades. The feel of her body pressed against mine on every ride or the feel of her hand in mine as we walked around had sent waves of electricity through my body and I tried to stay in constant contact with her just to feel that strange sensation.

How that small woman whose head barely reached my shoulders could have such a huge effect on me was a mystery. I felt very proud of myself when I was able to win her a stuffed animal. It did not escape my notice that she chose a stuffed vampire, even if it did resemble a puppet that taught children how to count. I was surprised but quite pleased when she insisted on winning me something. I wasn't sure what to do with the fish. Sookie told me she would take them tonight and go out and get the necessary equipment fish require to live. I have never had a pet so obviously I had no idea what keeping fish entailed, but I trusted that Sookie would take care of them. Since we live so long vampires rarely have pets as they hardly serve a purpose other than companionship. When I was human all the animals we had worked for us either by providing food or protection. Today's humans have made animals into another member of the family which confuses me. I had to see what Sookie's opinion on pets was and if she had any.

I felt the sun's pull on my eyelids and the last thought I had for the night was how much I had enjoyed kissing her in the photo booth. I wondered when I would get the chance to do it again.

SPOV

Eric told me that his friend Stan from Texas would be visiting him this weekend and I figured it would be safer if I cleared him for visitors sooner than that and have Pam be his first guest. Pam was always pleased when I called to give her updates on Eric and I was sure that she would like to see him for herself.

I made sure I was in Eric's suite a few hours before the sun went down. We didn't have a daily house cleaning service and Eric and I had neglected to clean anything since he moved in. Or I should say I hadn't cleaned anything. I've noticed that a lot of vampires, like human men, seem oblivious to the fact that their clothes get thrown on the floor or in the hamper one day and end up folded and put away the next.

I had bought a small two gallon hexagonal shaped aquarium starter kit to keep the goldfish that I had won at the fair in. I got red gravel to go in the bottom and I had even found a small Viking ship to sit in the tank. I thought the ship would be more fitting than the pirate ship. I set up the aquarium on the table in the corner next to the door so that they could be seen but still be out of the way.

I finished cleaning the entire living room and kitchen just as Eric stepped out of his bedroom.

"Good evening, Eric," I said, as I finished wiping down the last counter top.

"Evening, Sookie." I was a bit surprised when he walked over and placed a soft kiss on the side of my forehead. I was trying to stay firm on the no dating patients policy but every moment we spent together continued to bash away at my resolve. My skin tingled where his lips had touched and I had to concentrate on not placing my hand to my face. "What are you up too?"

"Cleaning. I figured that since your friend Stan was coming this weekend I should probably allow Pam to come over first so that it wouldn't look strange that your first visitor was a friend from out of state, especially since not many people or vampires know that you are here."

"Smart thinking, but that still doesn't explain why you are cleaning." I dropped the rag I was using and quickly set about warming him a blood knowing that he was usually hungry right after he woke.

"That is simple enough. I couldn't have Pam or Stan thinking that you live in a dirty place. We haven't cleaned in here since you moved in."

"That is true, but we also haven't made that much of a mess." He looked around the room. "I see you got something for the fish to live in."

"Yep, stopped at the pet store on the way here. Do you like it? I can always get something different if you don't."

"It is fine. The red stones are a nice touch, as is the ship though mine never looked that way."

"What are you going to call them?"

"Call whom?" Eric asked, looking up from his admiration of the tank.

"The fish, silly," I said coming to stand next to him.

"Are they not called fish?"

"Yes, but usually when you have a pet you give them a name you don't just call them fish one and fish two."

"I don't care what they are named. Why don't you choose?" I thought for a moment and looked the fish over thinking hard about what I would call them.

"You could name one Pam," I joked, laughing at his blank look.

"I already have to look after one Pam, having a second would just be ridiculous."

"I know! Rhett and Scarlet."

"Who are they?"

"Have you never seen Gone with the Wind? It is my all time favorite movie. I'll bring it over some night and we can watch it together, how does that sound?"

"Well then Rhett and Scarlet it is, but who is who?" I looked closely at the fish and noticed that one had a silvery white tail while the other was all orange.

"The solid orange fish will be Scarlet, and the silvery tailed fish will be Rhett. Why don't you go sit down and watch some more Buffy while I finish the last little bit of cleaning? That way I won't feel so bad when your company comes."

****

A few nights later I was nervously pacing around Eric's living room, waiting for him to wake up. I hoped I had dressed alright for the evening. I had on a pale pink sundress and white sandals. After chatting a bit with Rasul I told him who was visiting for the evening and if what Rasul told me was correct I hoped that I was dressed nice enough to receive Eric's guest. My fears about my clothing were eased when Eric emerged from his room.

"What's wrong, Sookie?" Eric asked, stepping out in a light blue button down shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Is your friend Stan that is visiting tonight Stand Davis?" I asked, pausing my pacing in front of him.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Rasul. I told him that you had a friend stopping by tonight from Texas named Stan and he asked me if it was Stan Davis, the King of Texas. Why didn't you tell me that he was the King? We have vampire royalty coming and you didn't bother to mention it. I am way under dressed to meet a king. I would have cleaned this place up much better than I did. I didn't even get a specialty blend of blood just a case of True Blood out of the common area kitchen that other vampires use when they have vampire guests. Vampire royalty would think we had no idea how to cater to them if I were to just serve them a True Blood!" I was worried that I would be treated as nothing but the help. Eric might treat me as an equal but he is a sheriff not a king, not that it bothers me what his rank is. I also feared that he would think I wasn't taking good enough care of Eric. Just the thought of him thinking that had my blood boiling a bit as I was doing a far better job taking care of him than any of the other vampires I had taken care of.

"Sookie, calm down," Eric said quickly, wrapping me in his arms. "Had I known you would be this worried about it I would have said something. You have no need to worry." I was about to remind him of all the reasons I needed to worry when he shushed me. "I know you think there will be a thousand things that Stan will find wrong with this place, but he won't. When he stops by to visit me we usually meet at my bar and sit in my booth drinking True Blood and talking. We don't go out to some five star restaurant and drink the most expensive bottled blood on the market. We are just two vampires stepping out of our political roles for a few hours to enjoy catching up with one another. Now are you going to be alright?" I nodded into his chest. "Good, because Stan and Rasul are coming down the hall right now."

I stepped away from Eric and rushed into the bathroom to make sure that I hadn't messed anything up during my little panic attack. When I returned to the living room I got my fist glimpse of Stan Davis, the King of Texas, and the first vampire king I had ever met.

Stan certainly wasn't what I expected, though I really wasn't certain of what a vampire king would look like. A geek was the last thing I had ever thought the king of Texas would be. His thick black rimmed glasses made his shine that much brighter, though they were still not as captivating as Eric's beautiful blues. I figured that the glasses were merely to portray his geek image as I had yet to meet a vampire that had poor eye sight. Shaggy sandy brown hair and a tweed suit finished off his geek chic look.

"Sookie, may I introduce Stan Davis, King of Texas?" Eric said, placing an arm around me once I reached his side. "Stan, this is Sookie Stackhouse, the charming young woman who has not only been a great help in returning me to full health, but has also figured out who is behind my draining."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse," Stan said taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Please, call me Sookie," I replied, blushing slightly when his lips touched my hand. I was really liking Stan. Some vampires made me wary of them, but Stan seemed a true gentleman and reminded me a bit of Eric.

"Now Eric," Stan said releasing my hand. "Why don't you and Sookie fill me in on what has been going around here and what's happened to you."

Eric and I spent the next hour and a half filling Stan in on everything we knew of Sophie-Ann and Hadley's plans.

******

"Well, here is what I am going to suggest," Stan said after we had finished our side of things. "I will be flying home tonight and then I will send the jet back so it will be at your disposal. Should you feel threatened by anything get on the jet and come stay with me, both of you." He looked straight at me when he said the both of us. I was honored that he thought of me and I was surprised and glad that he was allowing me to stay with Eric should he chose to leave the state. "I think the best thing would be to remove Sophie-Ann and her children for good."

"I don't want to be king," Eric said firmly. "I like being just the Sheriff of Area Five."

"That is fine. I will get a team together and I will take over the state. I trust you to run this area and I am sure you know better vampires in Louisiana to help run the other areas if they are not already doing so." Stan got up and made his way to the door. "I will see you both later." He nodded to Eric before turning to me. "Take care of him won't you? He needs someone like you." With that he was out the door.

"What did he mean by that? That you need someone like me?" I asked as we turned back to settle on the couch.

"He has been trying to get me to stop whoring around, as he calls it. He has a steady set of guys for several years before getting a new set. Not exactly an ideal relationship standard, but he thinks it is better than my typical new girl every night way of things."

I felt a stab of jealousy and anger at hearing Eric admit to sleeping with a different woman every night. It was silly to feel those things as Eric and I weren't even dating and he was over 1000 years old and it would be silly to think of him as a virgin especially since he told Gran and me of his two children. Why did that even bother me? It was like my heart was trying to override my head when it came to my thought on Eric.

"I don't think Stan will have to worry much about that anymore. This situation with the draining has caused me to reassess how I pick who goes home with me. I know several older vampires that have a single partner that they feed from."

"So it would be like me keeping a cow at home for the milk and a chicken for eggs?" I asked.

"No, they are not just for food. You wouldn't take your cow out in public or sleep with your chicken would you? No. They are companions that happen to give their partner the nourishment they need to survive."

"Oh. So are you thinking of getting a single partner then?"

"Possibly, if I find the right person." He looked down at me and I was trying to figure out if he was indicating that I could be that person, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Why I thought that I wasn't sure as I still didn't think I wanted to get involved with a vampire and I definitely didn't know if I wanted that vampire to be part of the vampire governing system. I did know I liked Eric and was more excited to go to work than I ever had before. If I did date Eric would I be able to keep my job? I work the only time he is awake. I certainly wouldn't want to just be a snack with benefits, if I were ever to date Eric I would want it to a a true loving relationship.

"Are we doing anything tomorrow?" He asked, drawing me from my thoughts. I shook my head no. "I want to take you out again. I have had Pam arranging things and I wanted to be sure it would be alright with you."

"Where are we going?"

"That I cannot tell you," he said with a smirk. "Just wear something comfortable that you don't mind getting dirty." He left it at that and turned on the next episode of Buffy.

*****

By the time I left for the center the next night I was sure I had changed my outfit half a dozen times. He said to be comfortably dressed and so I first had on a sundress, but then I remembered that it should be something I wouldn't mind getting dirty so I abandoned the dress for pants. I finally settled on a pair of well worn jeans and a red sweater.

I had picked the right outfit. Eric was waiting in the parking lot of the center next to his Corvette in dark jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt. I parked my car next to his and, after grabbing my purse, hopped out and moved to his side. He kissed the back of my hand as he helped me into his passenger seat. He settled behind the wheel and got us on our way.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?" I asked as we left the city.

"We are almost there, I think you can wait that long to find out."

"If I guess it will you tell me?"

"You won't figure it out, but you can try," Eric said with a smirk.

"Let's see we are not in the city so no fancy dinners or a movie. You don't strike me as the type to go to modern sporting events so no on that. My Gran's is in the other direction. I haven't heard of another fair going on. Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be. Hmm... a picnic perhaps?"

"Here we are," Eric said, turning into a dirt driveway. I was surprised that he was willing to drive his car on the dirt road, but he didn't seem to bothered by it as his speed didn't slow down much.

"A horse farm?" I asked on seeing the sign advertising horseback riding. "Are we going riding?" I had not ridden horses in years. Gran used to take Jason and I every weekend, but as Jason got older he no longer wanted to go and we soon stopped.

"Will this do?" Eric asked parking the Corvette by the large red barn.

"This is perfect," I said as he got out and came round to open my door and help me out. "I love to ride, but haven't had the chance in years."

"I had Pam figure out something to do as I have never taken a woman out before. She suggested this as a joke, but I enjoyed riding as a human and thought you might as well."

We entered the barn and were greeted by an elderly gentleman. "You must be Northman?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes sir," Eric replied nodding to the man. "I'm Eric and this is Sookie."

"Pleasure to meet you miss, You can call me Hoyt . Now, your assistant said you wanted to take out two of my Arabians, is that correct? Have you both ridden before?"

"Yes, that is indeed what I was wanting, and we both have experience riding."

"Well I have seven Arabians out back that are available to ride. You can just head out back and select which one you want while I get the saddles and bridles ready. Normally we match you up with a horse, but we don't usually get experienced riders here." Eric led me out back to the large pasture where the Arabian horses were grazing for the evening.

"Oh Eric, they are all so beautiful." I looked the animals over as we walked toward them. Eric stopped and let me go on ahead to figure out which of the creatures I wanted to ride. "I like this white one here," I called to him.

"Actually my dear, that is a grey horse. See how he has grey coloring around the muzzle and ears. A white horse would have pink coloring."

"Really?"

"It is a common mistake that people make."

"Well I learned something new today," I said smiling at him.

"Grab a hold of his halter and once I have chosen mine we can lead them inside to get harnessed."

As I held onto my horses harness I watched Eric wander amongst the rest of the herd. I guess it would be harder for him to pick on as the animals seemed to be shying away from him. He was down to one horse left to try. The final horse was hanging off a bit away from the group. I had seen it when I was wandering around the rest. It looked black in the dark but I had seen in the moonlight that it was in fact a dark brown in color. As Eric approached, the horse looked up and watched as he moved closer. I was pleased when he was able to reach out and stroke the horse's muzzle. After he patted it a few times he grabbed a hold of its halter and led it over to me so we could lead them inside.

"Lucern? I am surprised that he even let you touch him let alone lead him inside. That horse has given me and my boys more trouble than he is worth."

"He was actually the only one that didn't shy away from him," I replied as I handed over my horse to get ready to ride.

Since Hoyt couldn't get near Lucern, Eric watched as he got my horse, Bastien, ready. Eric quickly went about saddling his dark horse as I waited. I sat in my saddle and watched the muscles in his arms and torso ripple as he lifted the tack and tightened the straps.

"Now your assistant said that you would only be here for an hour. I don't want to rush you but I don't usually stay up very late due to early mornings."

"No worries," I said trying to keep my attention on Hoyt and not on Eric now swinging up onto his horse. "We won't be long."

Eric led us out of the barn and down the trail. As we road it made me think of how our relationship was. Eric's leading in the dark was like me helping him get through his draining. There were times when the path was wide enough where we could ride side by side and I enjoyed it thinking of all the fun times we had had together so far.

Reaching a pond we decided to let the horses take a drink before returning to the barn. I had learned more about Eric as we rode and talked and in turn I told him more about myself. I was willing to admit that I was starting to have feelings for Eric and as I spent more time with him I was forgetting what my life was like at the Center without him. Thinking of that made me sad at the fact that soon he would be completely healed and would no longer be staying in my care. I would miss getting to see him every night and all the things we would do together.

"Something troubling you?" Eric asked as we headed back.

"Not really, just thinking." I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Eric what I was worried about. Even though he had kissed me at the fair and a few times on the cheek and forehead the night before it didn't mean that he liked me.

"What about?"

"About how I will miss you when you are gone." So much for not telling him.

"When I am gone?"

"You know, when you no longer have to stay at the Center. We won't get to see each other every night. Plus with my schedule it makes it hard to have a relationship." _Way to go mouth filter. Now Eric would think that I want a relationship with him._

"If you want something bad enough there is always a way to make time for it," Eric said. He never said another word on the subject and I spent the rest of the ride back thinking over his comment.

******

"I had an excellent time tonight," I said as we pulled into the Center parking lot.

"I'm glad." He said getting out and coming round to open my door. "I shall have to tell Pam that..." He paused and quickly looked around.

"What is it?" I asked getting out and coming to stand beside him.

"I heard something." He stepped away and sniffed the air. "I can smell a were."

"A Werewolf were or another were?"

"Another, bird maybe, never smelled it before." We both looked up just as a silver net fell over top of Eric, pinning him to the ground. I moved to help him get the net off when a pair of arms wrapped around me, securing me in my place.

"Well hello Sookie," Hadley said, stepping out of a nearby car along with a few men. "Thank you so much for helping me track down Eric. I wouldn't have been able to do it as fast as I did if you hadn't brought him to Gran's the other night. It wasn't hard to track you down and follow you until you lead us to him."

"Let him go Hadley. No matter what you do the queen will not side with you on this. Too many vampires know that you were behind Eric's attack. She will choose her position with the vampires over your relationship any day, that's what vamps do they always choose themselves over others." I was hoping to stall long enough so that Center security would see us on the outside cameras and get Rasul and send help.

"I will not have you saying bad things about Sophie," Hadley said, motioning at the man holding me. I felt the cold blade of a knife being pressed against my neck.

"Let her go," Eric called, his voice already sounding weak. "Your issues are with me, she has nothing to do with this."

"See Sookie, not every vampire wants to only save themselves. And I had heard that you _were_ one of the vampires that only thought about saving your own skin," she said looking over at him. "No matter, your skin won't be around much longer to be saved." She pulled a long stake out of her coat pocket. I thought it had been a bit strange for her to be wearing one on such a warm night and I now knew why.

"Hadley please. Please don't do this." I cried, not caring who saw my tears. I didn't want Eric to be staked, I had feelings for him. He was my first best friend. Yeah I had Amelia, but we were work buddies. Eric and I had a lot in common and I was actually willing to break my no dating patients rule for him, if he was willing.

"Oh, how sweet, I think my cousin has a little crush on her patient. Isn't that against the rules here? Well I wouldn't know as this place was kept a secret. In my opinion if a vamp gets drained they should be left to their own devices as they obviously were not that good of a vamp in the first place." She began walking over to Eric stake in hand ready to use it. _Come on Rasul!_ I screamed mentally.

My captor had relaxed his grip enough that I began to struggle to get free. We wrestled for a bit before he got the knife back up against my throat cutting it a little.

"Finally this will all be over and I can get back to my queen." Hadley raised the stake over Eric just as Rasul and a few guards raced around the corner. The man holding me ran. Without thinking I dove for Hadley, knocking her to the ground and sending the stake flying under a car. I tried to capture her, but she broke free and raced off into the night along with the rest of her group, our security guys hot on their heels.

"Sookie," Rasul called. "You need to take the net off; none of us can touch it without being burned." I raced over and quickly but carefully pulled the silver away from Eric's skin. His clothes had protected him a bit, but the naked skin was covered in bloody red lines.

"Oh Eric, I am so sorry," I said, fresh tears falling at seeing his injured body.

"It's not your fault," he whispered sitting up.

"Yes it is, I brought you to Gran's and then lead her straight here."

"You didn't know that she would show up at your Gran's or that she would find your address and follow you here. Unless you told her how to get to me or were in on her plan this wasn't your fault." I knew that logically it was my fault, but Eric was the first of my patients to get attacked by their drainer a second time.

"Come let's get you inside and taken care of," Rasul said, as him and the men tried to help us up. Eric, as I suspected refused help and shooed them away as he helped me to my feet.

"We can manage," Eric said leading me into the center and down to his room.

"May I?" he asked, indicating my neck as we settled onto the couch. I nodded turning my head so he could look at it. He gently rubbed his thumb over the wound. "I could heal it for you if you would like."

"What?"

"My blood. It would have that healed up in seconds." I wasn't sure, but I thought it rude to not accept his help.

"I guess if you want." I watched as Eric got up and took a knife out of the kitchen and came back with it. He slit his thumb and rubbed the bleeding finger over my wound.

"There, good as new." I looked over at his wounds slowly healing.

"I want to help you too," I said, holding out my wrist. "Fresh blood will be much better than anything we have here." Eric looked surprised at my offer.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. I took the knife from the table where he had placed it and carefully cut into the vein. I held my wrist up to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the cut and began to gently draw out the blood. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable. I was helping him in the only way I knew how. I was not prepared for the emotions I felt when I thought he was going to be staked tonight. I was afraid to take him outside again until he was fully healed.

Taking one more pull Eric licked the wound to stop the bleeding and then, pricking his finger again, rubbed his blood over the mark to heal it up.

"It is getting late, you should go get ready for bed," I said standing up and moving to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Will you be alright?" He asked getting up as well.

"I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," he said. He stood before me in the kitchen and moved the glass away from my face so he could kiss me. His touch was soft and I wanted to deepen it, but he pulled away. "Thank you for saving me tonight."

"You're welcome," I replied. He kissed me on the forehead before turning and walking into his bedroom.

I stood in the kitchen trying to decide what to do. I know I told Eric that I was fine, but I wasn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him laying there under the net. I didn't want to leave him. Looking at the time I realized that the sun had come up. Slipping quietly into his room I saw that he was dead to the world. I hesitated for a moment before sliding my shoes and sweater off before climbing into bed next to him. He had been hugging a pillow so I replaced it with myself. I fell asleep feeling safe in his arms, knowing that I could rest and not worry he would be gone when I woke.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I am hoping to have the next chapter up much sooner than this one was. Love all your reviews and alert love that this story gets! *HUGS***

**Follow me on twitter: BloodSucker815**

**Oh and does anyone know where the names for the horses came from?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I was busy with my Dead Pan entry (Dead Lies) for most of May and then I had half of it written and I lost my muse. Big thanks go to Missus T for getting me back on track. Without talking with her this chapter still would not be done. SibylVane_Vamp and my best friend were a great help in betaing this for me around their busy schedules! As usual the kids aren't mine I just mess around with them.

* * *

**

**Ch 9**

EPOV

The past few nights I found myself waking up holding a pillow, so it was no surprise that I woke to find my arms clinging to something again. I thought it was that damn pillow, but it was heavier and smelled much nicer. Looking down I saw a blond head tucked under my chin. I blinked a few times to be sure that I was actually seeing Sookie in my bed. I didn't want to wake her, but I couldn't help myself and buried my face in her hair. She always smelled so good, like honey and coconut. I pulled her closer to me as I inhaled her wonderful scent. Her skin warmed my lips as I trailed them from the top of her head to her shoulder.

Last night I had come close to losing the amazing creature nestled in my arms. Hadley had been right when she said that I was the type of vampire that would save myself over any other. How else would I have survived this long if I didn't look out for myself first? Seeing Sookie being held captive with a knife to her throat had caused a surge of anger and protectiveness to rush through me. I knew that if I could get them to release her she wouldn't just run off, she would have gone and gotten help.

Sookie's tears while she pleaded with Hadley not to stake me had caused my unbeating heart to clench and hurt more than the silver that burned my flesh. She cared for me, she didn't want me to be finally dead. For the first time I had wanted to survive not for myself, but for someone else. I worried that without me around something would happen to her. I was also selfish enough to want to be around so she wouldn't be with any other man, not that I had claimed her as mine yet. I wasn't completely sure how I felt about Sookie, but I wanted the chance to figure it out. She was the only human I had ever met as a vampire that liked me for Eric and not for the vampire that I was.

I remembered whispering a goodbye to Sookie as Hadley neared me. I had heard Rasul and his security guys racing toward us, but I wasn't sure that they would reach us in time to stop Hadley from staking me. I had been facing away from the building so I hadn't seen Rasul come around the corner, but they startled Hadley's henchmen enough that the guy holding Sookie ran off. I watched Sookie take down Hadley before her cousin could resume her movements. Hadley was able to pull herself free of Sookie's grasp and raced off toward her car. Rasul's vampires chased after Hadley and her men as they sped away. I wondered for a moment if they had caught any of them.

Though it hurt slightly when Sookie took the net off, my only worry had been calming her fears and assuring her that I would be fine and that what happened was not her fault. I got her back to the room and set about to taking care of the cut on her neck. I was pleased when she allowed me to use my blood to heal her. I was shocked when she offered her own blood to heal me. I would have done fine with the bottled blend that was in the fridge, but her blood tasted so much better, especially with the hint of Fae in her flavour.

I didn't want to leave her when the sun was close to rising, but I had no choice. Though she assured me that she was fine, the bit of my blood that was in her system had told me that she was anything but. I wanted to tell her to stay the night with me, but I wouldn't be much company and figured she had things that she needed to do. As the sun had pulled me into my rest I hoped that she would stay safe until I was awake again to keep an eye on her.

I pulled her tighter to me as I let my thoughts wander. I was glad that Stan had offered the use of his plane to get us safely to Dallas and I planned on using that get away tonight. We would need to stop at both our homes to gather clothes for the trip. I hoped that Sookie planned on going with me, and though I would be fine on my own I didn't want to leave her here. I took a moment to think of a few decent arguments to use should she try and stay behind in Shreveport.

Sookie turned herself towards me and I looked down to see her bright blue eyes looking up at me, I could see the beginnings of tears forming.

"You're still here," she whispered burying her face into my chest.

"Shh, it's alright Sookie. We are both alright," I said, running a hand over her back. I held her and let her cry herself out. Once she had calmed down I lifted her chin so she was looking at me again. For once I was at a loss for what I wanted to say so I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed her. The kiss started out soft and slow, but we both pressed in closer and it turned heated. I tried to put all that I felt for her in my kiss. My hands wandered over her body and hers mirrored my actions.

Her breasts were firm and round in my hands as I cupped them over her bra. A moan escaped my lips as I felt her grab my ass and give it a squeeze. I rejoiced in the fact that she had removed her sweater before coming to bed as I reached around and released the clasp of her bra. Sookie removed her bra and threw it across the room. I rolled onto my back bringing her to sit on top of me, her beautiful breasts at eye level. I reached up and drew a pink nipple into my mouth when her hip vibrated and music started playing.

Sookie shot up and quickly grabbed her sweater and pulled it on before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly. "Oh hi, Jason. No, I just had to run to find my phone. What do you need?" I remembered that Jason was her brother, and at this point I hated the guy. Damn cockblocker. "No Jason I was not home today, I was working. I sometimes work during the day. I probably won't be free to come and meet your new girl for a few weeks it is rather busy at work right now. Yes I will call you when I have some free time. Talk to you later Jase." She hung up the phone and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry about that." She sat down on the end of the bed. So much for getting back to exploring each other. "Jason thinks he has found _the one_ and wants me to check her," she pointed to her head, "and see if she likes him as much as he likes her. I rarely do this, but he got hurt once by a girl and I promised if he ever found another girl that he liked like that I would read her and let him know."

"He could have picked a better time to call," I said, working on keeping the whine out of my voice.

"I'm glad he did interrupt though," she said softly. I was surprised at how much those words hurt. Obviously she wasn't feeling the same for me. "Not that I didn't like it," she said quickly looking up and me. "I like you Eric, but I want to figure out how I feel before we go jumping into bed."

"A bit late for that," I said with a smirk. She thought about it for a second before bursting out into the most adorable giggles I had ever heard.

"You know what I mean," she said, playfully whacking my leg. "So to change the subject, what are we going to do today?"

"Go to Dallas."

"Seriously, Eric what are we doing?"

"I am being serious, Sookie. This last attack was too close for my liking. Stan's jet should be back by now. We need to stop at our places and grab the things we need and then head to Dallas so we can figure out what we are going to do about Sophie."

"Eric, I don't know..."

"Sookie if I thought it would be safe for you to stay here I would let you choose what you want to do, but last night Hadley showed that she is more than willing to kill you to get me. Plus, I would be able to concentrate better knowing that you are safe with me."

"Alright Eric. I'll go with you," Sookie said with a smile.

* * *

"Don't you have a suit case?" I asked after seeing the worn duffle bag that Sookie had tossed in the trunk of my Corvette.

"Never had a need for one. My bag will be fine," she said walking around the car to the passenger side.

"You never travel?" I asked as we made our way to my home on the edge of Shreveport.

"Gran and I never had the money, and once I started going to nursing school I never had the time. It's alright though, I wouldn't know what to do with myself on a vacation anyways. I always need to be doing something."

"I've seen you do nothing several times," I replied as we turned onto my road.

"Those are the few times I have just sat back and done nothing in many years."

"Are you telling me that I am boring?" I laughed.

"No!" She nearly shouted, turning and placing her hand over mine on the gear shift. "No, you are anything but boring. If I was bored with you, you would know; I would be doing several different things at a time when we were hanging out."

"Good to know," I said as I turned into my drive. "We're here." I punched in the code for the gate while Sookie peered out the front window trying to see my home. I pulled up the drive and parked by the front door. I usually park my baby in the garage, but since we would just be grabbing a few things before heading out again I didn't bother.

"Make yourself comfortable while I get packed," I said once we entered my living room. "I should only be a moment."

**SPOV**

My eyes were wide taking in the room. I looked around what I assumed was the living room. It was the size of my entire apartment. The place screamed Eric. Everything was dark woods and looked very heavy. There was a large black leather L-shaped couch against one wall; big enough that I could've slept on it comfortably. Another wall was covered in an entertainment center and book shelves stuffed to the brim with books of all shapes, sizes, and languages. The walls were a dark cream, and over the obvious room darkening shades were dark green curtains.

Once I got over the objects in the room I noticed it looked like a furniture store set up rather than a room that someone actually used. There was nothing personal anywhere, unless you counted the books and movies on the shelves. Where I was once awed by the room now it just made me feel sad for Eric. He must have such a lonely unfulfilled life.

I didn't have any more time to feel sorry for Eric, or explore his house; he was coming back with two suitcases in his hands.

"How much are you taking?" I asked as he set them down by the door.

"One's empty. You can't show up at the home of a king with your clothes tossed in a duffle bag," he replied opening the door and ushering me back outside. He carried the cases over to the trunk and quickly replaced my duffle with his suitcase. "Here, I will let you put your things in the new case while I call Pam and let her know we are leaving for Dallas." He walked a few feet away while I quickly transfered my things.

"Ready to go?" He asked, walking back over and sliding his phone into his pocket.

"Yep, all set," I said handing him the now full suitcase so he could fit it in the trunk. "What did Pam have to say about us going to Dallas?"

"She said she would meet us in a few days to help with the planning. The faster we figure out what we are going to do the faster we can get back to our normal lives." It saddened me to think of him going back to being Sheriff and me having a different vampire to look after. I wanted to see where this thing with Eric and I went, but with our schedules being what they were it would be next to impossible for us to see each other let alone date, if he even wanted that.

**EPOV**

Sookie had been rather quiet since we left my house, more like since I mentioned going back to our normal lives. I could tell something was bothering her but I decided to let her be, at least until we were safely on the plane to Dallas.

We reached the private airfield and I parked my Corvette in the hanger kept reserved for vampires. Stan visited enough that I owned one of the hangers so his plane could stay there and any other vampires could use it as long as they cleared it with me first.

Stan's plane was waiting on the runway for us. One of the workers rushed over and took the bags from me as I pulled them out of the trunk.

"Come on Sookie. Lets not waste any more time," I said helping her out of the car. We were soon boarded and the pilot was just going over the last few safety checks before we could take off.

"Everything alright?" I asked, looking down at Sookie. Her hand was almost as white as mine as she gripped the arm rest.

"I have never flown before," she replied, her eyes showing her nervousness.

"Turn," I said indicating that I wanted her to sit sideways on the couch that we were on.

"What?"

"Turn your back to me. We will be taking off in a few minutes and I want to get you to relax so you can enjoy yourself on the rest of the flight." She did as she was told and I turned toward her, sliding my leg between her and the back of the couch. "I don't think I told you or your Gran about the time I got to see my first airplane, did I?" I asked as I brought my hands up and began to massage the tight muscles in her neck and shoulders.

"Pam and I were in Paris toward the end of the first world war when we saw them fly over the town. I had read in the papers that humans had finally found the secret to flying after years of attempts." I heard the pilot announce that we were cleared for take off, but since Sookie didn't notice I continued on with my distractions. "Pam thought it was funny that humans needed machines to get around with, until I asked her if she could fly. It has always bothered Pam that I can fly and she can't. So far she has no special talent that she didn't already have as a human."

By now we were in the air and Sookie was so relaxed that had I moved my hands away she would have fallen back against me. _And how is that a bad thing?_ My inner self asked. Apparently my body agreed with me as I moved my hands away from her back and she softly thumped against my chest.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked softly, looking up at me.

"We are in the air. Have been for a few minutes." Sookie turned her head and looked out the window to see the moon lit clouds that were now below us.

"Oh, I didn't even know we took off."

"Then I did my job well," I replied wrapping an arm around her as she tucked her head under my chin. "The flight is a little under an hour so I should call Stan and let him know that we are on our way. Though I am sure the pilot has already called ahead." I said as I reached for the onboard phone.

"Stan here." I loved having his direct number rather than the more public one that goes through his secretary.

"Stan, it's Eric."

"Eric, since you are calling I will assume that I need to have a room made up for you?"

"Yes, Sookie and I are in the air as we speak and will be landing in less than an hour."

"I will send a car to fetch you and will have your room ready when you arrive. We will have much to discuss in the next few days."

"Yes we will. See you soon." I waited till I heard Stan hang up before I did, you never wanted to hang up on vampire royalty. "Everything will be ready when we get there," I told Sookie as I hung up. I looked down at her trying to decide how to ask her what her silence was about when we were in the car.

"What?" She asked, confusion all over her face.

"What was bothering you earlier in the car?" I asked, hoping she would open up and tell me. "I am guessing it had something to do with what I said."

"It did." She turned her face from me and looked at the other side of the plane. "I'm conflicted. I want to see you after you recover and go back to work, but with my schedule that will be next to impossible unless you stop by to see me, and that wouldn't be any fun. I like you and have never had this trouble with any of the other vampires I have taken care of..."

"Sookie," I said, pausing her ramblings and turning her face toward me. "I am glad I am the only vampire that you have gone to this much trouble with. Why don't you go back to school? I remember you saying the first time we talked that you wouldn't mind becoming a doctor. You could go to school and still have time for other things. I know of a supernatural doctor, Dr. Ludwig, every now and then we need her help for sick or injured humans or weres that work for us and we call her. She complains every so often that she is the only supe doctor in Louisiana. I am sure she wouldn't mind if you took over the northern part of the state so she doesn't have to pop up here from New Orleans all the time."

"How am I supposed to pay to go back to school? There would be no way I could work every night here and go to school."

"Work for me when I need you. I would pay a good price for your skills."

"Eric how would you know about my skills? We have never slept together, besides I wouldn't take money for something like that." I laughed. "It's not funny," she protested.

"I was talking about your telepathy skills. Shit, if you decided to be a telepath for hire you could probably make more money in a year than the highest paid doctor."

"I can't just up and change my life like that Eric. I couldn't leave Rasul, I am one of the best nurses he has and the only one that has stuck with him since the center opened." She was mad now and that wasn't what I wanted. I watched her get up and move to the couch across from me. It seemed strange that she would be mad about leaving Rasul with out a nurse. He could find more nurses, maybe not of Sookie's quality but he could hire more. Maybe there is something going on there that she isn't telling me?

"I did not mean to offend you, Sookie," I said trying to keep my own anger and frustration from getting out of control. "I just was offering a way to solve your troubles." I got up and wandered to the bar and heated up a True Blood. "Want anything?" She didn't reply so once my drink was warm I returned to my seat. Stan always kept the plane stocked with reading material and I grabbed a book off the nearby rack and began to read hoping Sookie would be back to normal once we landed.

**SPOV**

I don't know why I got so mad about what Eric suggested. It was a reasonable thought, going back to school. I guess I was just embarrassed that I thought Eric wanted to pay me for sex when he meant my telepathy. As soon as I moved seats I missed being curled in his arms, but I stayed where I was. He had gotten up to get a drink and asked me if I wanted anything. Even though I was apparently mad at him he was still being sweet to me. I was so busy thinking over that fact that I didn't respond in time to say what I would like. _Did I want anything? Yes. I want you, I want you and me together._ I just didn't know if I could completely change my life.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice we had landed in Dallas until the side door opened. I exited the plane behind Eric and took his offered hand when I reached the bottom of the step. I gave him a small smile when he settled me into the car. He returned it, but I could tell he didn't mean it because the smile didn't reach his eyes.

The drive from the air strip to Stan's house was short, but the silence between us was uncomfortable. I opened my mouth several times, but couldn't think of the right thing to say.

"Eric, Sookie, how nice of you to come visit me," Stan said once we entered the house. Stan's servants entered behind us with our bags, "Take them up to their room it isn't long until dawn and we must rest soon." He began to climb the stairs after the young men passed with our bags. "Come, I have set you up in my favorite guest room. I assumed you would be rooming together if I what I picked up from you both at my visit was correct.

"Stan..." Eric started before I jumped in.

"That will be fine, Stan, thank you." Stan looked at the two of us and I was worried that he noticed there was tension between us.

"Well, here is where you will be staying, should you need anything just pull the cord by the door and someone will come to assist you." Eric entered the room and I moved to follow when Stan stopped me. "May I speak with Sookie a moment. I assure you that it is only innocent chatter." Eric nodded and I followed Stan down the hall and into a library.

"Was it not a good flight?" Stan asked, once the door was closed.

"I am not one to fly, but Eric and I had a little fight on the plane and haven't had a chance to patch things up as it were." I was surprised that I had actually told Stan what was bothering me. Normally I was a closed book and wouldn't say anything unless repeatedly asked about it.

"Ah, I hope it was nothing serious." He looked genuinely concerned that there was tension between Eric and I.

"I told him that I would be sad when he went back to being Sheriff and I moved on to my next patient. He suggested that I quit and work for him while I trained to become a doctor."

"Is that such a bad thing? Even from what I saw the short time I was with you the other day I can see that Eric has changed since meeting you. Do you not want to be a doctor?"

"That is not it. I told him that I wouldn't mind being one. I just...this is all so new to us and what if things don't work out. What if they do?"

"My dear, I have learned that life is boring without a few simple things and having someone to spend time with and care for is one of them. I lost the woman I loved a few years before I was turned. Even if you don't want to live your life as one of us, or you and Eric don't work out, at least you will have had these moments to cherish. Don't give up because of what might happen."

"Thanks Stan. I am sure my Gran would say something similar."

"Smart woman. Another thing I have learned, never go to bed angry. Who knows what will happen in the morning?" With that he left the room. I stood there for a moment before heading back to the room Eric and I were to share. That was so un-vampire of Stan, but I guess they can't be big scary creatures of the night all the time.

Eric was finishing hanging up our clothes in the closet when I entered the room. He turned toward me and we just stood there for a moment studying each other. I couldn't speak for a moment. Then I raced across the room and launched myself into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I got mad. You offered up a perfect solution to my worries. I just...I just don't know if I can change everything so fast. I need time, if you are willing to give me that." He buried his face in my hair and I heard him inhale my scent.

"Sookie I have all the time in the world."

* * *

**What trouble can they get into now that they are in Dallas? Will Hadley be able to track them down there or will they successfully plan Sophie's removal from LA without any more attacks? Let me know what you think!**

**~Blood  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's this? An update of Vampire Recovery? Is there anyone out there still reading this? I know I really dropped the ball on this and I am really sorry. School took more of my time than I thought and when I had time I was either not in the mood to write or had no inspiration too. There isn't much more of this fic left and I hope to get the last few chapters out to you as quickly as I can. I want to thank my best friend for editing this, she got it back to me in time to give it to you all for Christmas despite her busy schedule for the holidays.**

**I don't own the kids I just sent them off to Texas!**

SPOV

The bed Eric and I were sharing at Stan's place was so comfortable that I didn't want to leave it, but my human needs were demanding that I leave my warm haven. Slipping out from Eric's embrace, I stepped into the bathroom and took in the expertly designed room as I took care of my business and brushed my teeth.

I wanted to crawl right back into bed with Eric but my stomach had another opinion. I stepped out of the bedroom into the small sitting room and found that someone had brought in a tray of breakfast food. I quickly filled my plate with some eggs, sausage, and toast with a bit of strawberry jelly smeared across it. I had first worried that the food would be cold but the tray had a warming mechanism that kept the food the perfect temperature. I grabbed a fork and a glass of orange juice and headed back to bed.

I perched cross legged on the end of the bed and just watched Eric rest as I ate my breakfast. I knew I needed to come to a decision today before he woke as to how I felt about him. I thought back to when we had first met. That night Eric had been so cold and angry at everyone and I had watched as he repeatedly lashed out at his child in order to keep what little bit of pride he had left.

I saw him go from a confident, though weakened, vampire into a shattered man when he found he had lost his fangs. I can still recall the feeling that came over me when I saw how broken he was that first night. I had wanted to crawl in bed next to him and wrap him in my arms to try and bring him a bit of comfort. Through the weeks that we spent together I had grown closer to him than I had any other vampire that I had taken care of. To be honest I spent more time with him than all my other patients.

Could I see myself with him? To be honest...yes I could. We always had a good time together, he made me laugh, he protected me when I needed it. He was always there for me. What would happen when he went back to Fangtasia though? Would he still be this way? Would we still be the same? And how long do vampire relationships last? I had more questions than answers.

I got up and took my empty plate back in the other room and set it back on the cart by the leftover food. That was another thing with Eric, we would nave share a meal together, at least in the sense of us both eating food. We also would never have children, though I had given up the thought of having little ones long ago due to my gift.

I was getting no where in my thoughts and there was only one person in the world I knew that could help me sort through my confused thoughts. Grabbing my purse off the nearby table where I had left it, I pulled my cell out and took it and my charger back into the bed room. After plugging my phone in so it would charge while I talked I dialed Gran's number hoping that she would be able to give me some much needed advice.

"Adel Stackhouse," Gran said once she picked up.

"Hey Gran, it's me," I said settling back on the end of the bed.

"Hello dear, what has you calling?"

"I need your advice Gran," I replied.

"I am all ears, but I am surprised you did not just come by."

"I would have but Eric and I are in Texas staying with a friend of his." I spent the next few minutes explaining to Gran about Hadley attacking us and our quick dash to Texas in hopes of staying safe until we could take care of the Queen.

"I don't know where we went wrong with that child; your aunt would be heartbroken over the way her daughter is acting. Now what seems to be the trouble that you need my help with? It certainly can't be about taking down a Queen as I have never done that."

"It's about Eric. Well me and Eric that is. We got in a fight on the plane here about how things will be once he is all healed and no longer needing to be at the center. He suggested I go back to school and become a supernatural doctor for northern Louisianan, but I got a bit upset and when he said he would pay me to use my gifts I assumed that he meant in a sexual way when he meant my telepathic abilities."

"Well you know what happens when you assume my dear."

"I know. I felt horrible for what happened and things got a bit too far and we were still not speaking with each other when we got to Stan's and he pulled me aside and gave me some advice on the matter. Now I am trying to figure out what I want to do. I would love to go back to school, but I would feel bad leaving Rasul without my help."

"Sookie, don't use that as a crutch. I have met Rasul many times and he has told me that he wondered why you would settle for such a simple job when you had the skills to do something great. Now are you more worried about what you will do for a job, or what you will do about your love for Eric?"

"My what for Eric?" I asked

"You heard me just fine child. I am guessing you are near him right now?"

"Yes."

"Well then look at him. I want you to study him and think about the time you have spent together. Could you give that all up? Can you see yourself with him for years? Living with and loving him? Or can you live without him? If he left you right now would you be alright with that? Think hard now child."

"I know that you know about your real grandfather and that my husband was not him. Sookie, I loved Earl Stackhouse. He was a great husband and a wonderful father to two children that he never knew weren't his, but my heart always belonged in Fintan. When you find that one true love that you know deep in the very marrow of your bones is who you are meant to spend the rest of your life with you should never give it up for anything."

"What about the fact that he is a vampire and will live much longer than I ever would?"

"Would you not want to be turned?"

"No, I like being human. It is part of who I am."

"Sookie, that is a bit selfish of you don't you think?"

"How is that selfish?"

"If you could have Eric be human would you want that? How would you feel if the tables were turned and you were the vampire and he were human would you not want to have him by your side rather than go through the heart ache of watching him grow old and die? Could you sit by and watch him waste away to nothing when there was something you could do about that? Could you knowingly and willingly force him to watch as you die before him leaving him alone for the rest of his years? Think about it child."

I let Gran's words sink in and I tried to picture how I would feel if Eric were no more. It hurt deep in my heart to just think of him being gone when I knew that he was safe and sound on the bed next to me. Could I put Eric through that pain when all I would have to do is ask him to turn me to spare him that hurt."

"But what about you, and Jason, and all my friends? I would have to watch you all pass on and have to live without you."

"Sookie, nothing is certain. Who knows your friends and Jason may pass before you even if you stayed human, and do you really expect that I will outlive you? You need to think if your love for Eric is worth losing a few people you love. You shouldn't wait till the last minute to decided that you want him over all of us, you won't stay young forever unless you ask him for that."

"Child I think you know what your answers are and you just need to admit your feelings to yourself. He is a good man and if you two are going to be together you should never take being turned off the table. I will let you go know, but really think on what you want. Talk to you later, dear."

"Thanks Gran, I will talk to you later and will call to let you know what our plans will be."

"You do that. Say hello to Eric for me."

"I will." Gran hung up leaving me to my thoughts. I curled back up in my previous position in Eric's arms to think things through.

EPOV

I could smell Sookie as soon as the sun let go of its hold over me and I was able to wake. I could feel her snuggled into my arms and when I opened my eyes, her brilliant blue eyes were staring back at me. Before I could do anything she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I pulled her close and continued the kiss until she needed to pull back for air.

"Gran says hi," she said as she took in her much needed air.

"Is that how your Gran says hi?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. The kiss was me saying good morning. Gran told me to tell you hi, so I was getting it out of the way." I laughed.

"So I am guessing you called her today then?"

"Yes. I needed her wise advice for some things and so I decided to call her. Oh and I let her know we were in Texas, I hope that's okay."

"That is fine. It is not a secret that Stan and I are friends and the report the pilot turned in at the airport stated us as passengers so anyone could find out we are here," I replied shifting us so I was leaning against the head of the bed and she was tucked into my side. "So what wise advice did you need from your Gran?"

"Advice about us," she replied. I stiffened for a moment before getting myself under control. I had thought long and hard about us last night after she had fallen asleep. I knew what I wanted, but was willing to go along with whatever Sookie wanted. She was the first human that I didn't feel like just taking what I wanted from them. I wanted her to give herself to me freely.

"What about us?"

"Well," she said sitting up and turning to look at me, "we have known each other for a while and even your friend Stan can tell when there is something wrong between us and well...I have thought things through and listened to what Gran had to say on the matter and I want to see where things go. I admit I have strong feelings for you and even though it scares me I want to have a relationship with you. That is if you want to be in a relationship with me." All I could do was smile. I had no words to tell her how pleased I was by her answer so I pulled her to me and kissed her with all the passion that I had for her.

"So how will this work, lover?" I asked when she came up for air again. "Our work schedules don't exactly match up."

"I was hoping your offer of a job still stands. I like the idea of learning more so that I can help out Dr. Ludwig a bit. I have met her before and would love to be able to help her out with her northern clients if she was willing."

"Once things are settled I will give her a call," I replied. "And yes my offer of you using your _telepathic_ skills still stands."

"Then consider me hired," she said sliding forward and bringing her lips to mine.

"I'll have Pam draw up the paperwork once we get back," I said between kisses. We lay there in each other's arms lazily kissing. My hands wandered her body ever so often, but I was content at the moment to lay there making out with her for as long as she would let me. I was still a little self conscious due to the draining so I was not ready to progress our actions.

My body was not the problem, I had filled back out about a month or so after I moved to the Center; it was my lack of fangs that made me feel less than desirable. I knew Sookie didn't think me less of a man without them, but I felt less of a vampire with them still gone. I was troubled that they had not returned yet and hoped that they would be available to me for the battle. I knew they were returning as my gums constantly itched where my fangs would be. As soon as they were back I would be more than ready to spend a night giving Sookie the best pleasure she ever had.

Our little hidden oasis together was disrupted way too soon for my liking by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called as soon as Sookie was ready. Pam entered the room caring a cardboard box.

"Stan figured you two were wrapped up in each other," she said setting the box on the dresser before pulling out the small tank that housed my new pets. "Rasul said you forgot these guys and I was told to bring them with me."

"Oh my, I completely forgot about the fish," Sookie said jumping up and going over to take the fish flakes from the box and sprinkling some into the tank. "I am glad Rasul found them."

"Well now that you are up, Stan wants everyone down in the library to discuss things."

"We will be right down, Pam," I said sliding out of bed. She nodded and turned to leave.

"If you are not down in twenty minutes I will be back," Pam said before leaving the room. Sookie rushed around grabbing clothes before heading off to the bathroom to change. I busied myself getting changed and by the time Sookie emerged I was ready to lead her down to the library.

"This maybe a bit boring for you so you can wander and look at Stan's vast collection of books if you need too," I said as we entered the room.

"I should be fine, Eric," she said squeezing my hand momentarily before we settled onto an open couch.

"Eric, nice of you two to join us," Stan teased. "Sookie I would like you to meet Bartlett Crow king of Indiana and Russell Edgington the king of Mississippi. We have just recently joined in agreement with each other to help protect our states better. Bart and Russell intend to be married soon at the summit this summer."

"I had not hear this news," I said, a bit shocked by both bits of news. "Last I knew Sophie Ann was still trying to get you to marry her."

"That is the main reason we are here," Russell replied. "She does not take no for an answer and Bart and I wish to be left alone and we have yet to get that. Sophie Ann has caused enough trouble and is wasting the gold mine that is Louisianan."

"So what is the plan then?" I asked looking at each king in turn.

"We were thinking we combine our forces and attack as close to first dark as we can. If Sophie Ann has little time to prepare the better," Stan stated.

"We are sending Russell and some of his men ahead of time under the disguise of him wanting to talk about a possible arraignment between the two states. That way we will have vampires inside as well as out. Eric if you could figure out who would be loyal to us and who needs to be removed that would make things go much smoother. It would be even better if word could be gotten to those willing to be loyal to Stan so that they could be of some help too."

"Pam will get on that right away," I said looking over at my child.

"Consider it done," Pam said nodding her head.

"I could talk to Rasul and see if we can spare some staff from the center to help anyone injured in the fight. Even if it is just handing out bloods," Sookie said, joining the conversation. "Will there only be vampires in the fight or will we be using weres also?"

"We will be bringing weres with us, so yes any help medical wise we could get the better. It will insure that more are taken care of quicker rather than having to wait till the battles done when it could be too late for some," Stan answered. "I knew she was a good match for you, Eric. You best keep this one close or I may steal her away." Stan winked at Sookie and I knew he was only joking with her, but I still put my arm protectively around her.

"Not a chance, Stan," I replied, placing a kiss on Sookie's head. She smiled up at me before we both turned to finish the meeting.

SPOV

We stayed at Stan's a few more days while we waited for Pam to return to Shreveport to gather the information that Stan and the others needed. Stan insisted that Eric take me out every night to experience his city of Dallas.

Now that Eric and I agreed to see where things went I was enjoying our alone time more and more. We would always end the night with us tangled together on the bed, but it never went farther than wandering hands. I was confused as to why Eric wasn't trying to go farther with me in that department. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick between us. I figured it was a combination of the upcoming fight being a distraction and the fact that he still had not been able to use his fangs, but a little part of me was worried that he just wasn't that attracted to me. Of course that was a silly thought as every night I could feel just how attracted to me he was.

It was the night before the take down of Sophie Ann was planned and Eric and I were staying in a home Pam owned in Garden District. Russell and some of his men were staying in the palace with Sophie Ann, while Bart and his men, as well as the rest of the Louisianan and Mississippi parties were staying around town in homes owned by local vamps and weres that were now loyal to Stan.

"Are you coming to bed soon?" I called to Eric. Though it was early in the night we decided to spend the night in and just relax for the battle that would take place in less than twenty four hours. I was curled in bed waiting for Eric. Though he was thinking we would have a calm night I had other ideas. Eric entered the room finally after having gotten off the phone with Bart going over last minute things.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, lover," he said removing his robe to reveal that he was only dressed in his boxers. I should have been used to the view by now as that was what he wore every night to bed, but the sight of his muscled physic and that soft trail of blond hair that lead to the promised land took my breath away every time.

I lifted the covers on his side and let him settle in before I situated myself on his lap. I just looked at him for a moment before I leaned in to brush my lips across his. The kisses started out slow and soft but soon turned heated as our tongues began to battle for control. I felt his hands raise to my hair to tug slightly as they always did, Eric loved to grab hair. My fingers brushed over the hairs that covered his chest until they found his nipples. I pinched them lightly between my thumb and forefingers and he arched up into my hands. I smiled and slowly worked my kisses across his jaw line. He arched up gain as I made my way down his neck biting gently every so often.

My lips finally reached his chest and I sucked in one of his nipples I bit down a bit hard but the hiss of pleasure that left his mouth told me that he found the pressure pleasing. I began to grind my hips over his and his hands moved from my hair to my hips. I thought he would continue my actions, but he held my hips steady.

"Sookie, I..."

"Shh, I know what you are going to say," I said sitting back up to look him in the eye. "I don't care that you have no fangs yet. I need you, Eric. I need you inside me, and you don't need fangs for that." I didn't give him a chance to say anything before I pressed my lips over his, silencing any words that were trying to escape. I snaked my hand between us and slipped under the band of his boxers to grab a hold of his erection.

I continued to grind against him as I slid my hand up and down on him. He finally gave in and I found myself laying on the bed with him working his way down my chest. He reached up under my night shirt to find that it was the only piece of clothing between him and my naked body. He growled and I felt the temperature between my legs sky rocket, that growl seemed to have a direct link to my lady parts. Eric gently lifted my shirt up and I leaned forward so he could remove it with ease. Flinging the garment aside he found himself eye level with my breast which he immediately went to work on. He pulled on nipple into his mouth to massage and flick with his tongue while the other he worked on with his fingers. With each tweak and tug I felt the dampness between my legs increase.

"Please, Eric," I whispered hoping he would understand that I needed him to move lower. He apparently got the idea as his lips began to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses down my stomach where they stopped just above my curls. I tried to move him closer to my center, but he wouldn't budge.

"Are you sure, Sookie," he asked. I looked down to see him looking up at me.

"Please," I said trying to show him how bad I wanted him with my stair. I was so busy looking at him that I didn't notice the fingers he was moving toward my center until they slid inside me. I arched up and a moan escaped my lips. He began to slid his fingers in and out of me while his lips began to search for my nub. I could feel myself getting closer and once his lips found what they had been searching for I knew it wouldn't be much longer. Eric's fingers moved faster and his tongue flicked quickly over my nub. Suddenly Eric flicked his fingers deep inside me finding my hidden gem and I exploded and screamed out my release.

Pulling his fingers out he went to work lapping up every drop my body gave him and then he sucked his fingers into his mouth not wasting a single drop. I was still shaking slightly when he pulled his body up and placed his member at my entrance. He slowly slid in. Though I was no virgin, due to his large size it was a tight fit and their was a bit of pain. I clenched for a moment before relaxing my body and took him all in. He waited a moment to be sure I was alright before sliding back out leaving only the tip within me.

"Watch me," he said, and I opened my eyes to find his looking down at me. We locked eyes as he began to set the rhythm. I reached my hands down to grab his award winning ass and pull him closer to me. Eric took it as a sign to move faster and picked up the pace. My legs lifted up to wrap around his hips. Our lips found each other again and I tugged his lower lip between my teeth. He braced himself on one arm so the other could slide between us. He began rubbing my nub in time with his thrusts and I was soon finding my second orgasm of the night.

My walls tightening down on Eric brought his release only a few thrusts after mine. A roar ripped from his throat and I watched as his fangs descended. Eric collapsed next to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Eric, your fangs are back," I whispered reaching up to run my fingers over them.

"Just in time too," he said with a gleam in his eye. "I was getting hungry." He nuzzled his face in my neck and I giggled turning my head to give him more room.

"Eat up then," I said before placing my hands on his shoulders waiting for him to bite.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I will be working on ch11 tomorrow so Eric and the others can get on with removing Sophie Ann from power!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here were are kids, second to last chapter (unless the last one gets to be long enough to split)! It is rather bitter sweet I think, but we can worry about being sad when the last chapter comes. Thanks goes to my best friend who not only beta-ed this for me, but suggested some really good lines for this fic. (She also helped it to be twice as long making this the longest chapter for this story!) Anyways on with the battle against Sophie-Ann!

* * *

**

**SPOV**

Eric and I celebrated the return of his fangs until dawn forced Eric to rest for the day. I had thought I would be tossing and turning all night worried about Eric and my new friend's safety in the upcoming fight, but with all the energy Eric and used I fell into a deep sleep once Eric had closed his eyes.

I woke later that evening to soft kisses brushed across my face and down my neck. I couldn't have kept the smile from forming on my face had I wanted too.

"Evening, lover," Eric said pulling back to look at me. "Have you been sleeping all day?"

"I was up all night celebrating with this extremely cute vampire, and he wouldn't let me get my rest. You will have to say something to him about me being in bed all day today," I said jokingly snuggling into his side.

"Oh, and what were you and this hot vampire celebrating?"

"I never said he was hot, but he got his fangs back and so we were having a little party for the occasion." I finished off my sentence in giggles as Eric began to tickle me after I corrected him. "Eric...Eric you're going to make me wet my pants. Okay, okay I give up you are an extremely hot vampire."

"Thank you, lover," Eric replied with a smirk that caused me to shiver, and not from the room temp. He began kissing me softly on the lips before he worked his way down my throat.

"Eric," I moaned as his hand found my naked breast and began to pinch and rub my nipple into a tight peak.

"Yes, lover," he asked trailing his kisses down my clavicle toward the breast currently not receiving the best massage ever.

"We don't have time," I was trying to reason with him before my mind was fully taken over by my body.

"We always have time, lover. I can be very quick." He worked his way down my abdomen and was soon settled between my legs. "Watch me," he purred before spreading my folds with his thumbs and running his tongue along my center. My hips jerked up and he placed a hand on them to hold me to the bed. Eric had the most amazing tongue and it was easy to see that he learned how to use it well in the thousand years he had been a vampire. He knew just how to flick it and slid it across my sex to bring me just the right pleasure that it didn't take long before I found my release and he was able to taste my flavor as it flowed out into his waiting mouth.

I was still shaking slightly when he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. Sitting me on the counter by the sink he busied himself getting the shower on. When he turned back to get me I could see his erection straining toward me and I felt bad that I had found my release while he looked as if he was pained as he walked.

"Eric..."

"Shhh, let me take care of you," he said interrupting my hands movement toward his gracious plenty. He helped me off the counter and into the shower. Taking the soap from the shelf he quickly lathered his hands and began working on getting every inch of my back squeaky clean. His hand sliding across my muscles felt so nice that I found myself leaning back against his hands.

He soon was satisfied that my back was clean enough and grabbed some more soap to start on my front side. I moved to turn and face him but he held me still and slid his hands around me. He held me in his arms and he worked the lather across my belly and then up to my breasts. A moan escaped my lips and I leaned my head back against his shoulder as he worked on one of his favorite parts of my body. As his hands trailed away from my breasts and down my body he began to kiss behind my ear and my knees shook causing me to brace myself even more against Eric's hard chest.

I was so distracted with his kissing and nipping the flesh behind my ear that I was startled when he slipped two fingers inside me. He slowly worked his fingers in and out while his hips ground against my back pressing his erection between us. As much as I loved his fingers they were no substitute for the real thing.

"Eric...Eric I need you inside me," I whispered. He didn't need to be told twice as he turned me around and lifted me up to slowly lower me onto him. The feel of him stretching me was just as exciting as the first time. He was so large that I had never felt so full in my life. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his shoulders as he slowly worked me up and down his shaft. I soon got the rhythm down and helped move myself on him as he thrust up to meet my hips.

He moved us a little so my back was against the shower wall and he picked up speed. If his goal was to pound me through the shower wall I wasn't going to stop him. I could feel myself getting closer and I wanted Eric to finish with me.

"Bite me," I moaned tilting my head to the side exposing my neck to him. He licked the length of my neck before sinking his fangs in. The sting of the bite followed by the feel of him feeding from me pushed me over the edge and I felt him follow right behind me. We held still for a few moments before Eric pulled out of me and put my feet back on the floor.

We finished our shower with no more interruptions. The relaxed high our previous night's activity and the continuation in the shower had worn off once we got dressed in the clothes we would be wearing into the fight. I sunk down to the bed thinking that I could lose the amazing vampire who was in the other room getting the last minute things together.

Our relationship was so new, too new, to be cut short by the battle set to take place in the next hour. I wanted to just get in his car with him and drive off to some faraway place and hide from the world just the two of us until this all went away, but I knew Eric would never run from a fight unless there was absolutely no way to win.

"Sookie?" I looked up from studying my hands to see Eric kneeling before me. "What's wrong, lover?"

"Can't we just run away? Just go somewhere and not worry about Hadley or the Queen or any of this?"

"Lover, once this fight is over we will never have to worry about them again. You know I will not run from this. Hadley nearly killed me and she and the Queen must be punished for their crimes."

"I know. It's just...I can't lose you." Eric wrapped me in his arms.

"You won't, lover. I promise nothing will happen to me."

"You can't know that," I said my voice a bit higher than normal as I pulled back from his embrace. "You don't know what will happen in this fight. You could die, I could die, Stan, Russel, Bart we all could die."

"Sookie," Eric said looking into my eyes. "I have been around for a thousand years. Stan, Russel, and Bart are almost just as old. We have survived this long and we will continue to survive. We have all fought and survived in many battles, lover, we will survive this one. You trust me on this right?" I studied his face looking for any ounce of a lie in his voice and was unable to find anything but sincerity and confidence in what he was saying.

"I trust you," I replied wrapping my arms around him and snuggling my face into the black cotton wife beater he wore. I breathed him in enjoying the earthy smell with a hint of a salty sea that seemed to cling to him, despite us not being anywhere near the sea.

"Come, we must get going. I would hate to miss the fight." I looked into his eyes and saw his excitement at the upcoming bloodshed. While I was nervous and scared he was excited and ready to face the battle head on. I just nodded and let him lead me to the building where we would be meeting the others.

"We thought we would have to send Pam to fetch you," Stan teased once we had arrived at the empty store half a block from the queen's residence.

"No need" I replied, looking up at Eric.

"Sookie pointed out on the way over that the quicker we remove the Queen the quicker we can get back to doing more important things," Eric stated, causing me to blush. I didn't need all these vampires knowing what we had been up to last night, and this evening, even if they could probably smell us all over each other.

Stan must have noticed how uncomfortable I was with the subject and quickly turned to address the rest of the room. "Now do we all know what will be going down or must I go over it again?" There were murmurs of no so I knew we would be leaving soon. Rasul was unable to spare anymore members from the center as apparently two of us were off on vacation (myself included) and the newest girl he had hired left for what she thought was a better job. I would be all on my own in there when it came to fixing up the wounded. I had a special bag filled with bagged blood, bandages, and the few other things I thought would be useful for the fight. I was scared that I would be the only medical person on the scene, but Eric figured most of the vamps would keep fighting despite any injury and the weres would just need bleeding stopped as they would heal eventually. Obviously Eric cared very little for the weres.

Since healing was about the only way I could contribute to the fight, without having to expose my telepathy, I was to be one of the last ones to enter the compound. I had a little fit about that when Eric stated he would be one of the first in and that I was not going to be able to stay with him. Logically I knew it would be foolish for me to be one of the first in, but I wanted to keep Eric in sight. If something were to happen to him the entire battle would be pointless in my opinion.

The plan was to have the three kings and Eric enter the battle from different points. Russel and his men were already inside the compound so they would be starting the fight. Eric was to lead the Louisiana Vamps and weres in through the front door while, Stan and the Texas Vamps and Bart and the Illinois Vamps would enter through opposite side doors. The entrance plans were arranged in hopes of surrounding Sophie-Ann and her followers.

There was a small group of weres from both Texas and Illinois that would enter with me a few minutes after the fight was to take place to take care of any of Sophie-Ann's forces that tried to enter in behind Eric and his team. We figured her target would be Eric so we would have back up for his team rather than thinning the teams up so there would be back up for everyone.

"Sookie," Eric said softly, pulling me from my thoughts to find that everyone was making their way toward their positions for the attack. Eric would soon be leaving me, for now. "Sookie, I want you to take a little of my blood before we head out."

"Eric, I don't want you to be weakened in any way for this. I will be fine," I said, looking up at him and resting my hands on his chest.

"A little bit won't weaken me, and I will fight better knowing that you are stronger due to my blood."

"Are you sure?" I asked, still worried.

"I am sure," he replied. "Sookie, I know it is a last minute thing, and will be a lot to ask of you to make an important choice, but I would like it very much if you would be willing to bond with me." I looked up at him in shock. I knew what bonding was, I had a vampire in my care that had lost his bonded just before he arrived at the center. Being bonded with a vampire required the vampire and human to have shared blood three times. It would allow the bonded pair to feel each other, their emotions, locations, if they were hiding something. "Do you know what a bonding is, Sookie?"

"Yes, it's just.. You would want to bond with me? The only vampire I knew that had a bonded partner said that though he enjoyed it most times when she was alive the pain of losing her was more than he could stand. I don't want you to do something that one day you will regret. Have we even exchanged blood enough times?"

"Sookie, I never would have offered if I thought I would regret it later. We have, remember I helped heal your wounds after Hadley's attack and you gave me some of your blood. Then we shared blood again last night and if we share some again tonight that will make the three times."

"Are you one hundred percent certain you want this?" I asked. I cared for him, even loved him if I was honest with myself and would be willing to do this for him and myself if he was sure he wanted it. He would be the one that would probably out live me.

"Yes, and if you agree I want you to be one hundred percent certain as well. I would hate for you to despise me later if you do not want to do this."

"Eric, I will bond with you if you are certain. I will be alright with this, especially if it means I will know you are safe throughout this fight."

He nodded and softly bit into his wrist and held it out to me. I turned and rested my back on his chest, pulling his bleeding wrist to my mouth. I only took two mouth fulls before he sunk his fangs into the side of my neck. I could feel his blood racing through my veins and I could feel something else poking me in my back. As his wound closed I could feel a small presence in my head and a feeling of excitement and lust washed over me. I turned and looked questioningly up at him.

"Is that you? In here?" I asked pointing to my head. "I feel contentment and lust, is that you?" Eric smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Get used to it lover, you won't get rid of me now," he said with a smirk pulling me to him to kiss me some more. I could feel his erection pressing his jeans against me and I reached down to rub it through the material straining to confine it.

"Is that a long sword in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" I asked with a smirk looking up at him. Eric just waggled his eyebrows and leaned down for a kiss I would not soon forget.

"Don't worry I will be using both my long swords tonight," he said with a grin before moving across the room. I watched him pull out a beautiful steel long sword from a box on the floor. "Pam brought it down with her."

"Where is it from? It looks rather old," I said lightly running a finger on the flat side of the blade as Eric held it out for me to see.

"It was mine from when I was human. I had to have the hilt redone after I was turned as the original was made with silver wrapped in the design. I still have it and will have to show you some time. Now enough about my swords, we have a battle to win." Eric led me out the door and to where I would be waiting, behind some bushes across from the Queens compound, for the battle to start and I would be able to enter the residence.

* * *

**EPOV**

I left Sookie behind a patch of bushes across the street from Sophie-Ann's residence. She was to wait with a small group of weres that would be staying out side to stop anyone from entering and sneaking up on my team once our attack began. I gave her one last kiss before racing over to where my group was waiting on either side of the gate at the end of the queen's driveway. Flattening myself against the brick wall that ran around the compound I motioned my team that on my count we would jump the wall. Had we been human there would be no way we could have scaled the wall, but being vampires it was a simple leap for us. Once we landed we were to race toward the front door and charge in.

I held up my arm and waited a second before dropping it to my side signaling everyone to jump. I flew up and over the wall, instead of landing with the others who had jumped over I flew off toward the doors while the rest raced in behind me. On of the broader of my vampires raced ahead and used his size and momentum to bust the door in.

We all knew that the Queen's main entertaining room was at the end of the long hallway we found ourselves in and I could hear that a fight was already going on there. We made our way toward the fight and entered the chambers to find that Russell and his men were largely out numbered. Now that my group had arrived the scales were a bit more even, as long as we could hold our own until Stan and Bart turned up with their forces. The fight would be rather short, from what I could see most of Sophie-Ann's vampires were young compared to our vampires.

Most of us were using swords or daggers as they caused greater damage than bullets ever would. Most of there weres had shifted and we planned that our vampires would only attack a were that attacked us first to keep us from accidentally killing our own guys. The vampires that were not using a metal weapon of some kind were fighting tooth and nail just like the weres. I could see a few flaking heads that had already been removed from bodies scattered around the room.

Raising my sword I turned and engaged with the nearest of Sophie's forces. I was in no rush to end this fight. It had been a while since I had been in a good battle and I am sure many of the vampires here were thinking the same thing. Plus, the more loyal followers of Sophie that we got rid of the easier the take over would be. I could see Andre and the brothers, Sigebert and Waybert, standing protectively around Sophie Ann. I began to make my way toward her taking down as many of her troops as I could. Stan and Bart must have slipped in the room at some point as I could see them as well as Russell heading in the same direction as I was.

As we neared, Sigebert lunged toward Russell and after a few swift sword clashes Russell's blade cleanly removed Sigebert's head from his shoulders. The head flew my way and I picked it up and sent it rolling back toward Sophie Ann. She looked as heart broken as I had ever seen her and it only got worse when she watched as Bart removed Waybert's head when he tried to attack Russell from behind. She looked like she was ready to just give in when she spotted me making my way closer and the look of rage that poured off her would have killed me where I stood if it could have.

All that were left was Andre and the Queen. I had asked for the honor of removing Sophie-Ann's head myself and it appeared that was what would happen as Stan stepped forward and began battling Andre.

"What is the meaning of this, Eric," Sophie-Ann demanded as I stepped up toward her thrown. I looked around quickly noticing many fallen bodies, but unsure if any of them were ours or hers.

"I could ask the same to you, but about my draining," I said calmly, turning back still slowly making my way toward her. "You think you can send a human to try and kill me?" I shook my head with an eyebrow raised. "I am over a thousand years old, Sophie, no human is going to kill me."

"She got close," Sophie-Ann spat, the anger flaring in her eyes.

"Yes, but close is not dead," I replied. I quickly reached forward and grabbed the hair on the top of her head. Sophie-Ann always trusted that her children would protect her thus she never carried a weapon on her. "You know this is all your humans fault," I called out so the entire room would hear. "I never wanted to be king. I was no threat to you until she started spreading her lies. So your death is all because of her. I just wanted you to know that before you die your final death." Before she could reply I let go of her and swung my sword around sending her head bouncing down the steps to the floor.

"NO!" A shout rang out over the sounds of the fight that raged on despite the one side no longer having a leader. I turned to see Hadley standing by the opening to the room that I had used to enter. If my heart were beating it would have skipped a beat as I whirled around to find Hadley standing in the doorway with a knife to Sookie's throat. I charged forward with a roar, but could already see that I was going to be too late…

* * *

**SPOV**

Once we saw Eric and his team enter the doors of the building my group made our way across the street and toward the doors our forces had just disappeared into. My last glimpse of Eric was his blond hair whipping behind him as he soared towards the battle. The weres with me were going to wait in the hall a few moments and then enter into the fight if it looked like our side was out numbered. I had no idea how they were going to contain themselves until then.. The weres seemed to shimmer and tremble as they tried to hold back shifting, already shaking due to trying to contain their shift.

The hall was empty when we reached it. No sign of a fight taking place here, minus the shattered door laying in pieces on the floor. Making our way across the thickly carpeted floor we moved toward the sounds of battle taking place through another busted door at the end of the hall. I motioned for the others to enter first. There was no way I was standing between these guys and a fight.

I had been right. As soon as they stepped into the room bodies shifted and shot off to join in the fight. Aside from the attack from Hadley and her men the other night I had never seen a real fight before, at least not on this scale. I could see a few bodies scattered around despite the fact that the fight had only started a few minutes ago, at least the ones that hadn't finished composing. Many were in a rapid state of decay and a few were nothing more than a bloody smear.

As I entered the room I kept an eye on where I was walking, I didn't need vamp goo on my shoes and by the looks of the marble floor there was plenty of vampire ooze for me to step in. I knew my job was to help the wounded, but it was hard for me to know who were our guys and who was the enemy. Had I thought about it earlier I could have said something to Eric and maybe had everyone wear something to denote what side they were on. To late for that thought now.

I began to search the room in hopes of spotting one of my friends, or someone I knew. I was really searching for Eric and while you think a six foot four tall blond vamp would be hard to miss, I had a hard time finding him in the chaos. Pam was the first one I saw. She looked magnificent and terrifying at the same time. Certainly wouldn't want to be on her bad side. From where I was standing I could she that she had two small blades in her hands that looked like long daggers. They would have been rather shiny but they were both covered in blood and what I assumed was vamp goo. Pam probably wasn't much cleaner than her weapons, she was wearing all black, though it wasn't slowing her down one bit.

I soon lost Pam in my sights so I turned toward the far end of the room and saw who I thought was Sophie-Ann. She was sitting on a rather ornate throne that was resting on a small platform. She was surrounded by three male vamps and a wall. Two of the vampires looked the same and I felt safe in thinking they must be the 'Bert twins, as Eric had called them. That left the other to be Andrey. He looked like he had a stick somewhere he would rather it not be.

I could feel Eric's excitement at being in the battle and it was a bit overwhelming at times, but I had worked on putting up a special shield in my mind, like I used for my telepathy, that would let a little of his emotions through so I wouldn't be to distracted to help anyone. I reminded myself that I was there to help the injured, not to watch Eric battle other vampires, no matter how good he looked doing it. I looked around and like Eric had predicted the vampires were either dead and flaking away, or were still fighting despite injuries that would have a mortal on the floor. I had no idea what weres were ours and though I should be helping everyone Stan had put a firm order than none of Sophie's followers would be spared.

As I turned my attention back to the head of the room to watch the Queen and her body guards, I saw Eric and the three blood spattered kings making their way toward the platform. Despite the bond being in effect I was glad to see Eric moving around and looking unhurt even though he was covered in blood. This would be it. Once the Queen was taken down the fight would be over. I stood to the side of the room watching the four highest ranking vampires on our side step closer and closer to victory.

One of the 'Bert brothers moved first. He had been stationed on Sophie-Ann's right and he rushed at Russel who was nearest to the Queen. Vampires moved fast when they want too. Despite the fact that Russel was much smaller in size than his opponent I watched him deflect every blow that came his way. It was hard for my mortal eyes to follow their exact moves but I saw Russel suddenly spot his opening after the Bert struck his blade a bit too hard on the floor after a missed swing, jarring him a moment. Russel's blade flashed, cleanly severing his attackers head from his body. I watched the head fly over to land at Eric's feet, spraying blood as to moved through the air. Eric reached down and with a laugh tossed it toward Sophie-Ann who looked crushed. I knew that this violence and glee that Eric was getting from the fight was part of being a vampire, and though I was mortified to see him like that I was a little turned on by seeing such a powerful side of him after the months of him being so weak.

An angry scream turned my attention to the other twin as he raced across the platform to try and attack Russel who had been distracted with watching the head. Russel would have been a puddle on the floor had it not been for Bart who had moved closer to him and was able to get his blade between the oncoming sword and his lover neck. Obviously the remaining twin had not noticed that Bart had been so close and was startled by the attack giving Bart the opening he needed. The remaining twin had not expected this and the two brothers' legacy was quickly ended there with both heads rolling in less than two minutes of each other.

Two down, two to go. I turned back to the queen to see that Stan and Andre were deep in battle, but my eyes were on Eric who was now face to face with the queen. I could see that they were talking, but I was not close enough to hear what they were saying. I moved to step forward when hands reached around and held me in place. I had put my shields up before we left for the Queen's compound as I didn't need the were's thoughts invading my head, and now it seems that I should have left them open a little. I struggled and got a good kick to the shins of who ever had me. Even though I have Eric's blood in me who ever held me was still stronger than I was so it was either a were or someone who was also on vamp blood. When the knife came into view and was placed at my neck I stilled not wanting to accidentally kill myself while trying to get free. It finally dawned on me to lower my shields enough to find out who had me. I wasn't pleased with my findings; it was Hadley and she meant to kill me before the fight was through.

"You know this is all your human's fault," I heard Eric say. If the others in the room were listening they didn't let on, he was clearly speaking so all would hear. "I never wanted to be king. I was no threat to you until she started spreading her lies. So your death is all because of her. I just wanted you to know that before you die your final death." I watched him release her long enough to swing his blade up and around to finish her off. Hadley's grip had tightened and I feared the blade would cut into my flesh. The look on Eric's face when he saw us sent chills through me. I could feel his fear and anger through our new bond. He was worried. I couldn't stand to see that fear in his eyes, even if it was momentary. I knew he would attack her and though I didn't feel bad for her I didn't want to see it. I closed my eyes while Hadley screamed at Eric again, bracing myself waiting for either her to kill me, or Eric to stop her.

* * *

**EPOV**

"If I got Sophie killed than know that you were the one to get your pet killed, Viking," Hadley shouted. I moved as quickly as I could but all the vampires and weres in the room slowed my progress. It was like time slowed as I raced toward them. I could clearly see every plunge of Hadley's blade as it entered Sookie's lower side. I was halfway across the room when Hadley dropped the knife and Sookie to the floor and turned to try and race from the room.

I saw red and flew over everyone and lunged at Hadley. My fangs were in her neck before we hit the ground. I felt her struggle and then her body fell lifeless to the cold stone floor.

"Eric," Stan's voice penetrated through my blood lust, drawing me from Hadley's dead body. I turned and saw Sookie laying motionless on the floor. I raced toward her and drew her up into my arms.

"Sookie," I whispered, brushing my hand over the side of her face. I got no response. I shook her slightly trying to get her to open her eyes, make a sound, move at all. I got nothing. The moment seemed so surreal, my lifeless angel cradled in my arms, staring blankly somewhere beyond.

"There is a faint heartbeat," Russell said as he knelt by me along with Stan and Bart. "You need to turn her if you want her to stay with you."

I hesitated a moment. Sookie and I had never talked of her being turned. We had planned on seeing each other while she worked on becoming a doctor; I wasn't even sure she wanted to be a vampire. Every second wasted was precious but I couldn't help imagine her hating me for that…

"Either turn her now, or move out of the way so I can," Stan said forcefully. "She is good for you Northman and I am not going to see you go back to that angry old vampire that you were before."

"I agree," Bart said. "She is as good for you as Russell is for me."

Stan moved forward to take her, but I stopped him with a glare. "What if she hates me for it?"

"Wouldn't it be better to have her around and hate you than not have her at all? Besides from what I have heard about her grandmother I don't think she would let Sookie be mad at you long. Make your move Eric, she's nearly gone." Making up my mind I tore into my wrist and held it desperately to her lips. Stan reached forward and messaged her throat to help my blood slide down. I had to open my wrist three more times before we were all satisfied that she got enough to initiate a turn.

"You need to get her to ground," Bart said softly. "It will be dawn in a few hours."

"Not here. I want to take her home to Bon Temps," I said picking her up bound and determined to take Sookie home.

"Eric tha-"

"Take my jet," Stan said, interrupting Bart. "It is at the private air strip probably ten minutes from here." I nodded to indicate I knew where it was. "I can call ahead to tell them to get ready. That will be the quickest way to get up there. My pilot can land in a field up there and you can get yourself the rest of the way."

"Thanks Stan," I said turning and running down the hall to the front doors, clutching Sookie to my chest.

"Call me when she wakes," Stan shouted behind me. I didn't reply but I would call him in three nights.

"Hold on Sookie, we'll be home soon," I whispered to her as I took to the skies. "I just hope you can forgive me for doing what I thought was right."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you see Sookie's turning coming? I didn't until I got to working on this chapter. Let me know what you think and I will hope to have the last chapter (or two) to you as soon as I can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch to my best friend for looking this over and getting it back to me. I played with it a little once I got it back so any mistakes are my own. Now on with the last chapter.

* * *

**EPOV**

Stan's plane had been easy to find once I had taken to the skies. I had taken a few seconds once out of the compound to grab the bag Sookie and I had stashed in the bushes where we had parted ways before the fight. The bag held a change of clothes for each of us as well as our identification and the few other things we would need if we had needed to make a quick get away.

Only when we were safely aboard the plane and it began to taxi to the runway did I relax, but it was only for a second. The flight would take about half an hour and I needed all that time to clean both Sookie and myself. I also needed to decided what I would say to Sookie's Gran once we arrived at her house, me with her dead grandaughter in my arms.

Carrying Sookie to the small bathroom, I set her down on the closed toilet lid and began to remove her blood stained clothes. I had been thinking of doing that all night, but not in the way I was doing it now. I cleaned her up as best I could before redressing her in the t-shirt and jeans she had packed. A smile graced my face for a moment to see that the shirt she had picked was the one I had given her from Fangtasia just a few days before.

Once I was cleaned and dresses I took us back out to one of the couches. I rested long ways on the couch, using the arm rest as a pillow. I tucked Sookie's head under my chin and curled her body against my chest sideways. I settled into a bit of down time running my fingers through her hair, more in an attempt to calm me more than her.

After deciding what I was going to tell her Gran, I spent the rest of the flight whispering to Sookie. My mutterings were a combination of apologies, for not keeping her safe and for turning her, encouragement, that she could handle this new life she would get, and telling her that I would always be there for her if she needed me. I had always seen Sookie so full of life when ever we were together, and seeing her pale and unmoving was an eery sight I was not comfortable with.

The plane landed in a field about five minutes from Sookie's home. Without a word to the pilots I grabbed up Sookie and our bag and shot off into the skies to get to Sookie's childhood home. There was a little over an hour till sunrise and Sookie and I needed to be in the ground before then.

I didn't want to wake her Gran, but there were a few things I needed and asking her where they were would be faster than taking the time to look for them.

"Eric?" Adele asked, sleepily when she opened the door to see me on the porch, Sookie still clutched lifeless in my arms. "Good heavens, Sookie? What happened?"

"I will explain, but right now I need a shovel and a couple blankets you don't mind getting dirty."

"There is a shovel in the shed," she pointed out to it. "I will grab the blankets."

"We'll be out back," I said, before leaving the porch. I lay Sookie in the grass before rushing off to get the shovel. By the time Adele returned with the blanket I had the hole almost completely dug.

"What happened to her?" Adele chocked out, tears flowing down her face as she settling down next to her motionless grandaughter.

"Hadley stabbed her," I replied, before launching into the story of the past few hours. Due to the lack of help I didn't dig as deep of a hole as I would have liked. I laid Sookie in after I covered the bottom with one of the blankets. I covered her with the other and began to cover the hole. I made sure to leave a way for me to join her as I would need to lay with her the first night. I wasn't sure what the specific reason was makers had to be with their new child the first night, but I didn't question it.

I filled in the hole as best I could leaving it up to Adele to finish. She said she didn't mind. I could feel the sun getting read to rise as I burrowed into the dirt to curl my body around Sookie's. I had picked a spot around the back of the house that wouldn't be hit by the sun for several hours to give Adele enough time to get the rest of the dirt in place. My last thoughts before the sun's pull took me were that in three nights I would find out if Sookie would still want me after what I had done.

**SPOV**

The feel of Hadley's blade sinking into my side repeatedly hurt like nothing I had ever felt before, including the time I had fallen out of a tree as a child and broke my arm in three places. I had kept my gaze on Eric knowing that this was probably the last time I would see him. I could feel the tears fill my eyes, but whether they were due to the pain or my thoughts of leaving Eric I did not know.

When Hadley released me to flee I fell to the ground and saw a blur rush past me. I turned my head enough to see Eric draining Hadley. I tried to keep my eyes open to see Eric return to me, but my vision was darkening.

"Eric," I heard Stan shout from what seemed like far way. I turned my head to see Stan, Russel, and Bart around me. The last thing I saw was Eric's worried face as he hastened to my side.

"... faint heartbeat..."

"... turn her now... She is good for you... angry old vampire that you were..."

"...good for you..."

Hazy bits of conversation filled my mind as it began to wake. I knew I wasn't hearing the voices, but remembering them, though from what I had no clue. I didn't remember where I was and when I tried to move to find out I found myself pressed in on all sides. I began to panic. Fear crept in and I tried jerking my body to get free. My movements were getting me no where, when a feeling of calm washed over me. I paused in my attempts to get free to try and find the source of the feelings. Above me, some one was above me, calling for me. I needed to get out and go to them. Feeling around I realized I was surrounded by blankets and I pulled them aside and was met with a wall of dirt. Carefully I began digging my way up toward the surface. I wasn't sure how deep I was, but after a few minutes of digging I could hear a voice calling my name. The voice encouraged me to keep going.

Spitting and coughing I finally burst through the surface. I was to busy trying to rid my eyes and lungs of dirt to not notice the person next to me until I was wrapped in a pair of strong arms. I stiffened for a moment before a wave of relief and calm washed over me. Relaxing my body I felt a new sensation slam into me. I was hungry, hungrier than I had ever been.

"Here, drink this," the person holding me said, handing me a warm bottle. The contents of the bottle didn't smell the best, but I was too hungry to care. The warm thick liquid washed over my tongue and I drank quickly. As soon as I was finished the bottle was pulled from my hands and replaced with a new one. Five bottles latter I felt satisfied enough to stop drinking.

"Sookie?" I looked up in the direction of the voice and found a pair of familiar blue eyes. Studying the face my brain finally began to work and I sagged against Eric's chest wrapping my arms around him.

"Eric," I whispered in to his chest in relief. "Where are we?"

"Look and see," he replied, helping me to my feet. I finally took note of my surroundings and was shocked to find Gran's house. We were in her back yard.

"Gran's? How did we get here? How long was I out? Why was I in the dirt?"

"Stan loaned us his plane the night of the take down, three nights ago," Eric replied, reaching down to pick up a case by his feet. Looking down at it I realized it was a six pack of the mixed blood we had at The Center. I also noticed that every bottle was empty.

I froze in my movements to the house. I remembered feeling Hadley's blade sinking into my side, but couldn't feel any indication that I had been stabbed.

"Eric, what did you do to me after Hadley stabbed me?" I asked, scared and angry at what all the signs were pointing too. I wasn't sure I was ready for what he would say in reply, but I needed to know.

"Let's go inside first, your Gran will be wanting to see you," he replied, placing his free hand on my lower back to guide me inside.

"Sookie!" Gran immediately took me in her arms as soon as we stepped onto the front porch. "Come inside you two. We have wasted enough time already." She pulled me into the house and directed me to the couch, where Eric sat down next to me. The whole house smelled different from what I remembered from just few days before, every fragrance was stronger. The once soft lighting also seemed brighter, Gran must have changed the light bulbs. Once Gran got settled, and I finished my assessment of the house, I turned to look at Eric, "Now, what did you do?"

**EPOV**

I had been worried that my blood had not worked and Sookie would remain dead underground. My undead heart soared when I felt her through our maker-child bond. I could feel her panic at being trapped underground and I sent her calm through our bond and called her to me. I heard her as she dug her way out and I called her name and encouraged her to keep digging. Relief flooded me when I held her in my arms once she escaped her dirt prison. It reminded me of the night I waited for Pam to rise, though I was more anxious for Sookie.

After feeding her I directed her toward her Gran's house so we could go get comfortable so I could explain what happened at Sophie-Ann's and what would happen now. Of course she couldn't wait till we got inside to ask what happened, but I was able to stall her by telling her that her Gran wanted to see her, which was true.

Now settled on the couch with the two of them looking at me, one waiting for answers the other waiting to see how her Grandaughter would react.

"You were dying, Sookie," I started out. "Hadley's blade did to much damage and the only way to save your life was to turn you." She opened her mouth to protest but I held up my hand to stop her. "Let me get out what I have to say and then you may talk." She nodded. "I know we had never talked of you being turned, if you wanted it or not. We haven't been together long so it never came up. I hesitated and Stan said that if I didn't turn you he would. You are important to me Sookie, and he knew that it would devastate me if you had died, especially when I could have done something to keep you with me. I hope you can forgive me, and I understand if you do not wish to stay this way." I finished my speech and looked down at my hands unable to see what ever look she had in her eyes. I was basically laying it out there that I cared very deeply for her, but I would understand if she wanted to meet the sun.

"May I speak now?" she asked, anger slightly tinting her voice. I nodded, still not looking up. "Though I had thought I never wanted to be turned I figured that being with you it should still be on the table, but this...Eric, I don't know now. I need to think on this. Could you...could you give me some time?" The hurt that flowed through me was unbearable, but I nodded and got up to leave the room. "Eric...I will come find you outside when I have decided, don't go far." I turned and left the house, not bothering to look back. Though her words were more rational for her than I thought they would be, the emotions I felt from her through our bond told me she was near panicking.

**SPOV**

I could feel Eric's pain at my words and I wanted to race out of the house after him, but I had some thinking to do.

"You are a fool, Sookie Stackhouse," Gran said, shocking me with her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over at her.

"He has been worried sick about you since he showed up here three nights ago with you draped in his arms. He spent the first night in the ground with you and every night after pacing over where you slept. I could almost feel the troubled emotions he had rolling off him each night as he drank a blood before going out to be with you. He only left your side as the sun was about to rise when he would sleep in your old walk in closet."

"If your only reason for sending him away like that was because he turned you with out consulting you first, you are not the child I raised. He had no way to ask and I heard him apologize several times each night as he walked above you."

"Gran, everything has changed now."

"No it hasn't. You work at night and now can only be out at night. No change there. You still seem like the same girl I raised, just with a different apatite. You can still go to work, go to school, work for Eric if you still want to. The only thing that has changed is that you can't go out in the sun, and you drink blood for food. Now I will leave you to your thoughts. I am going to bed." Gran got up and kissed the top of my head, "Meeting the sun is not what you should do, but that is not my choice to make and neither is it that man outside who is probably tearing him self up if not the surrounding woods. Listen to your heart little one, I know you will make the right choice for you."

"Goodnight, Gran," I said, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. She was right it wasn't her choice or Eric's. They were the two most important people in my life and though they both wanted me to choose to stay with them, if I didn't want that they were willing to let me make that choice.

I thought back to all the times that Eric and I had had together, both the good and bad, I could see myself staying with him. Gran's words from when we talked when I was in Dallas of me being turned. She was right, as usual, I would never know who would die first and if Eric had not turned me I would have been gone by now leaving all my family and friends behind. I again thought of how I would feel if I had been in Eric's place and had to decided to turn him or not."

I thought on the words I remembered from when I was bleeding out on Sophie-Ann's floor. _She is good for you. What if she hates me for it? I just hope you can forgive me for doing what I thought was right._ I hadn't remembered those last two lines when I had risen earlier. Eric had been worried about how I felt. He worried that I would hate him and here I was telling him to leave to give me time to decided if I wanted him or wanted to meet the sun. He had only done what he thought he should to save me, and he was right in his actions. Jumping up I raced out of the house.

"Eric! Eric," I called looking around trying to find him. I spotted him over by the hole where I had been burred. He was shaking out the blankets he had wrapped around me to keep the dirt from getting me dirty. "Eric!" He looked up from his task and dropped the blanket just in time to catch me as I ran toward him wrapping my arms and legs around his body.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I know I never said that I did or didn't want to be turned, but I am glad you did. I don't know how this will change things, but I want to see where things go." I knew I had tears running down my face, but I didn't care.

"Sookie," Eric said burring his face in the nook where my neck met my shoulders. "That is the best thing I have heard in days." I smiled and stroked his hair.

"Let's go home," I whispered in his ear. His head shot up and he looked down at me. "Well you are my maker and my place is not light tight so I assume we will go live at your place?"

"Yes, lover. Do you need to say good night to your Gran?"

"I already did, but I will leave her a not telling her I will call her tomorrow night. He nodded, picking up the blankets and following me inside. He put the blankets while I left Gran a note, then he flew me out of Bon Temps and off to Shreveport to my new home.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been six months since Eric and his allies took care of Sophie-Ann. Louisiana was now ruled by three kings who ruled the area with a firm but decent hand. New Orleans was looking better than ever. All three kings showed up at Eric's home, where we were staying, just a few days after I rose wanting to see how I was adjusting to being a vampire.

When I first rose as a vampire I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as being human (or part fairy), but I was finding that the heightened senses and the other special vampire skills were not that bad. Coming to terms with me being a vampire was hard for a few weeks, but I got the hang of it. My friends and brother took some time to come round, but once they realized I was the same person and that without being turned they would gone to my funeral rather than my vampire announcement party, that Eric and Pam threw for me at Fangtasia a few nights after I rose as a vampire, they came round.

Eric and I have been doing well. He is still only Sheriff of Area 5, but he loves his work. I have been taking night and online classes to get my medical doctor degree. The councilors at my college are advising me against my degree as hospitals and other medical businesses will not hire vampires as doctors yet, but they don't know that I will be joining Dr. Ludwig's staff up here in Shreveport once I graduate.

I would look back every so often and think of the first night I met Eric never realizing that a typical night at work would leave to the life I have now. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I was still the same girl on the inside, even if my body had changed.

"Come on Sookie, Pam says I need to enthrall the vermin, so that means you too," Eric said poking his head into his office where I was studying.

"No that means you need to sit out there, but you want me there to keep the fangbangers from bothering you." The hurt puppy-dog look he gave me won me over and I closed my work. "You are such a child sometimes." I said walking past him.

"Yes, but you love me just the same," he said pulling me to him.

"I do love you, childish ways and all."

"I love you too, Sookie," he said, pulling me in for a kiss. "Now lets get out there before Pam gives us another lecture, about us staying behind locked doors and not working, like last week."

* * *

**A/N:** There we are, all done. It is a bitter sweet moment to see this come to an end. I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head, but since I want to get them almost complete before I start posting them I am not sure how long before they make it on here. Put me on author alert to get the new fics when they get posted. Thanks a bunch to all of you who have read, reviewed, and alerted through out this fic and thanks for putting up with all the delays in posting new chapters. Thanks again for reading!  
~Blood


	13. The Night Before Bonus Chapter

**A/N: I can finally post up this chapter. I wrote this for the Fandom 4 Floods and can now pass it on to all you lovely readers.**

* * *

**The Night Before**

**EPOV**

"Have you chosen who you will take tonight?" Pam asked, as we surveyed the crowd in the bar. "I made my pick," she said, "But you always seem to like the same ones I do, and I would hate to take your prize from you this evening."

"When has that ever stopped you from trying to take them from me?" I asked. One of the perks of owning our own bar was that every night we got to work together. We would scan the masses and pick out who we were planning on drinking from and fucking for the evening. Some nights we would pick the same fangbanger and on those occasions we would sometimes share, or Pam would eventually give them to me. I guess I have a certain charm she can't resist.

"I have my eye on two this evening," I finally stated. I nodded my head to a secluded corner of the bar. "Those two over there will do just fine. It will probably be an all night thing, so I will head to the hotel. Call ahead for me?"

Not waiting for a reply, I rose from my throne, the one that Pam had insisted I get, and made my way across the floor. It made me sick of humans to have so many fangbangers hanging around trying to look like one of us just to get our attention. I was not attracted to the goth look, and they seemed to think that the more they wore the more turned on we would get. It was the same thing, every night, sitting on that damn throne while crowds of wannabees threw themselves at my feet. Crowds of nameless, faceless, forgettable humans all looking for something in a world of nothing.

The ladies in the corner were wearing simple cocktail dresses, one in dark red, the other a deep purple. While I was really only interested in the blonde one of the pair, I knew how offended women could be when only one of them found a partner for the night. Besides I hadn't had a threesome in a while. I had chosen them due to the fact that they seemed to be the only females there not attempting to try and get me to notice them. The only interaction they had had with me so far was a few momentary glances throughout the evening.

"Evening ladies," I said, coming to a stop by their table. They both giggled strangely at each other for a moment before they tuned to address me. Women these days, they all had their little oddities and these two were no exception.

"Good evening," the brunette replied. "I'm Marnie, and this is Hadley."

"Are you looking for company this evening ladies?" I laid on the charm, despite the fact that I could care less if they wanted company or not. I had yet to be turned down in my bar.

"You want both of us?" Hadley asked ,with a hint of surprise in her voice at the fact that I was interested in both of them.

"If you are willing to share me, I know of an excellent hotel just a few blocks from here," I replied.

"The Red Diamond?" Marnie asked.

"That very one," I said, running a hand across Marnie's cheek causing her to shiver.

"I don't think there are any rooms open," Hadley replied. "We tried to get a room there this morning, but they said they were full."

"Yes, they are rather busy, but I have a room I keep there for just such occasions. Meet me there?"

"Sounds good," Hadley replied grabbing her bag. Marnie grabbed her much larger bag, and they both followed me outside. They headed off to their car while I made my way to my Corvette. I never let any of my feed-and-fucks ride in my baby and I would certainly never ride with them to the hotel. My dates were expected to leave before dawn, and I wasn't a chauffeur.

The drive didn't take more than five minutes, if you were me, and by the time Hadley and Marnie arrived I had checked in and had the room key. The staff all knew me as I owned the hotel and I oversaw the final hiring of all staff. I was proud of my hotel and used it when I wanted an extended night with someone from the bar.

"Ready Big Guy?" Marnie asked.

_Big guy?_

"This way ladies" I said, motioning toward our room. I led them to the elevators, and we rode up in a bit of an uncomfortable silence. These two were not like normal fangbangers who were usually hanging all over me by this point. We walked down the hall, and I let them in ahead of me. "I am going to take a quick shower. You get ready and we can get down to the fun part of the evening when I come out."

"Sounds good," Hadley said with a smile that looked a little forced. If things didn't change once I finished with my shower I would glamour them and then head home for the night. They didn't seem like my type anymore, I wouldn't put up with their strange behavior all night just to get a meal. I had bagged and bottled blood at home that would do just fine. I guess I could always bite them and send them packing thinking we had a wild night. No need for me to drink the bagged filth at home when I could have a drink from the top shelf here.

During my shower I listened to the girls out in the main room. I heard no talking, but a lot of movement. _Definitely sending them home._ They had seemed like close friends when they were at the bar, but ever since we got to the hotel they were acting like anything but. Most times when I brought friends to the hotel there was chatting about the sex to come or worries about not pleasing me enough to go more than one round, but never complete silence.

I toweled off, dragging out the time in hopes that the girls would come around a bit. I hated to have to go home empty handed so to speak. Finally dry, I wrapped the towel around my waist and exited the bathroom. What I walked into was not what I was expecting. All the furnishings had been moved to the sides of the room, and the large bare patch of floor had odd symbols drawn out in blood in a large circle. There were candles sitting on several surfaces around the room giving off the only bit of light. Witches! One or both of my 'dates' were witches. I needed to leave now! It wasn't that I was scared of what the women could physically do to me. I had known of several Vampires who had not been wary of a witch's power, ending in their final death.

Before I could make a move I heard the soft chanting of both girls, and my body went limp. I could feel myself crumbling to the floor, but I couldn't do anything to stop myself. My body was no longer mine to control; just something to house my spirit.

"Quick, let's get this done with," Marnie said, grabbing something out of her bag, before moving to my side. I had to rely on sounds, as my view was restricted to the ceiling, and to whatever I could see in my peripheral vision. "I don't know how long the spell will work," said Marnie, "I would rather he be drained before it wears off."

So this was my fate? Immobilized by magic, to be drained of the blood that kept me alive. I could feel that they were inserting needles into both of my arms; at least it wouldn't last long. I tried with everything I had to move any part of my body, anything to indicate that the spell was wearing off. It was then that the fear started to creep in. I was honestly helpless for the first time in centuries. I had only felt this fear and sense of helplessness when I was being made vampire all those years ago. Since that night I vowed to do everything in my power to keep myself from feeling that way again.

Lost in my internal struggles I had lost count of how many vials they had filled. I could tell that my body was getting weaker. I had tried to call Pam over our maker-child bond several times, but grew weaker with each attempt and I was unsure if I had reached her or not. My eyes were beginning to hurt, and my mouth felt dry. All I needed now were itchy gums, and I knew when that happened, I would not be around much longer in this world. I had only felt this way a few times before in my life; my maker never starved me enough to cause too much damage. Unfortunately, my maker was dead so if I was to survive this by some miracle it would take months if not years to return to my full strength. Thoughts of the Draining Recovery Center, which I started not too long ago, entered my mind. I tended to stay clear of the place as it reminded me of one of the vulnerabilities we Vampires had, and it was never pleasant to see a fellow Vampire in a weakened state when they did not deserve it.

My vision began to grow fuzzy, and darkness began to creep in. I would soon be finished. My last thoughts before the darkness took me were that Pam would remember these two women and could extract revenge for my final death.

**HPOV**

It was rather pathetic how easily Hallow and I had been able to get the Great Eric Northman to take us somewhere private. We had just sat quietly in a booth facing his throne and every now and then we looked up at him. We had pretended to be really close friends and he must have believed it and thought we would be more than willing to share him. If only he had known what part of him we had wanted to share.

This was my chance to get that annoying Andre out of New Orleans so that Sophie and I could be together with no interference. Andre was the first child of my my Queen and lover, Sophie-Anne. By removing Northman from the picture, Sophie would have to send Andre to Shreveport as the new sheriff. After planting the thought in Sophie's mind that Eric wanted to be King and was preparing to march down and take New Orleans, she had given me the go ahead to find a way to finally kill Northman. I planned it out perfectly.

I met Hallow while I was wandering through a store for the dark arts located in the southern part of the French Quarter. She was a Were, and she had been able to smell that I had some vampire blood in me, as well as having several vamp scents on my cloths and body. She had told me she was a powerful witch and had offered to help me with whatever my reason was for being in the shop, if I was able to get her some V. V was the street term for Vampire blood. Now I usually don't condone V addicts, what with me being in love with a Vampire Queen, but for my plan to work, I would need her help.

I had followed her to her place and once there, I explained to her what I wanted to do. For the next month we researched and planned, gathering the things that we would need. Things had to be done under the radar, so I publicly announced to the Queen that I wished to travel home to Bon Temps to see my family. Since Bon Temps was only an hour outside of Shreveport, it had made a perfect cover for what Hallow and I were really going up North to do.

Hallow and I drove up to Shreveport in my car, and I had tried to check into a hotel near Fangtasia. They were full so we tried a few more places before we gave up, apparently there was a conference or some such thing in town. Hallow had informed me that her brother lived near Shreveport, and we could stay with him. Not two hours later after settling in at Hallow's brother's place, we had found ourselves at Fangtasia and subsequently the first hotel we had tried. The night had gone smoothly and once we reached the room Northman had rented, our luck continued. Northman told us to get comfortable while he took a quick shower. I thanked whoever it was that had granted us the luck we had in getting picked by Northman that night.

Once he had closed and locked the bathroom door, we quickly and quietly began to pull the necessary things out of Hallow's bag and setup the items around the room. Thank goodness that Hallow was a Were, and that I had enough of Sophie's blood in me so we could easily move the furniture without needing to slide it across the floor. We were almost finished when I had heard the water shut off. Grabbing the sheet of paper with the Latin incantations from Hallow, I stood on the opposite side of the room from the bathroom door.

I could tell Northman knew he was in deep shit when he opened the door and took in the new look of the room. Before he could act, Hallow and I had begun to speak the words to the spell that would hopefully cause him to lose control of his own body. We had tried it on a few old donors at Sophie's compound and had great success, but Sophie was unwilling to let us try it on any of the Vampires in her court ,so we were not certain if it would work as well as it did on the humans. Had we tried it on the vamps, someone would have found out about our plans.

The spell had worked like a charm, no pun intended. Northman fell to the floor, and Hallow and I quickly set to work draining the blood from his body. We could have easily just cut his head off or driven a stake through his heart, but we had planned to pin this on the local drainers to shift the blame even further away from myself and Sophie. I did not envy Eric Northman in that moment. He had no control of his body. I could see the fear in his eyes. I had studied his eyes throughout our work and watched as the life slowly emptied from them as his blood drained out his arms. Once I saw his eyes go dim I finished filling the vial I had, before removing the needle from his arm.

"That is enough, Hallow, he's gone," I said beginning to pack away our things. "We need to get out of here before his child feels his final death, and comes looking for him." She looked as though she wanted to disobey me. "Need I remind you that my Queen knows who you are, and if you are to cause me trouble she will kill you? Besides, the windows in this hotel are not light tight; once the sun comes up he will be a goner." Hallow nodded and removed her vial and needle. I watched as Hallow crisscrossed a silver chain over Northman's legs.

"Just in case he wakes up before the sun rises," Hallow answered my unspoken question. Seeing the logic in her actions I let her be. We finished packing away our things and made our way out of the room.

Hallow gave me directions back to her brother's house. I was to spend a few weeks in the area to keep up my guise of visiting family and to also see how things went with the loss of Northman. It didn't bother me much as Sophie was off in Europe for a small vacation. It was lucky for me that Hallow's brother, Mark, lived in the middle of nowhere. Once we got out of the car I moved to follow Hallow up the walk to the house. I pulled a small knife from my bag and repeatedly stabbed her in her lower side. I had done some research and found that I could damage several vital organs this way. Sophie wanted none who helped me to left alive. Plu the fact that Hallow was a V addict, made her deserving of death. I raced to the side of the house and swiftly took out Mark as he ran outside to try and aide his sister. So much for powerful witches, you would think they would have at least some kind of protection spells on them. It really was my lucky night.

Placing my things inside the house, I got to work on hiding the bodies in a nearby shed. As I hosed down the pathway, I thought through the events of the night, and all that I still needed to accomplish before returning home to my Sophie. Actually, this had been such a victory, maybe I _would_ stop in and see my family at some point.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked learning how Eric got drained. Thanks for reading and alerting my little fic!**


End file.
